Bangku Taman
by LovelyMina
Summary: "Jika kau punya pacar, tapi ibumu ingin menjodohkanmu dengan gadis lain mana yang akan kau pilih?"
1. Chapter 1

Bangku Taman

.

.

.

Genre: Romance & Drama

Pairing: Sakura & Sasuke

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: LovelyMina

* * *

PROLOG

Sore ini Sasuke berjalan sendirian di trotoar jalan, berjalan dengan cueknya tidak terpengaruh dengan semua tatapan aneh oleh sesama pejalan kaki seperti dirinya, Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang biasanya berpenampilan menawan layaknya bangsawan kini hanya memakai kemeja putih yang terlihat agak kusut dengan jas hitam bertengger di bahu kananya.

Sejenak ia berpikir untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikirannya dan ia menemukan tempat yang tempat, Taman Konoha cukup sepi Sore ini dan ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman tersebut dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dengan perlahan.

"Kau tampak berantakan Tuan." Sebuah suara masuk kedalam indra pendengaran sang bungsu Uchiha. Sontak Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang gadis berambut pink dengan kedua iris emerland yang agak bercahaya tengah memandanginya.

"Walau berantakan tetap saja aku masih normal," balas Sasuke

"Normal menuju stress kuyakin," Ucap Gadis tersebut

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya si Gadis pink tersebut, Sasuke menggeser sedikit tubuhnya

"Silahkan." Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan cuek

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Si gadis pink

"Semua orang pasti memiliki masalah, Walaupun masalah mereka berbeda–beda," jawab Sasuke

"Aku Sakura Haruno, Siapa namamu tuan?" tanya Sakura sambil mengulurkan tanganya.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sambil mengelurkan sebuah senyuman tipis khas Uchiha sekali.

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bento

"Ayo dimakan." Menyodorkan kotak bento yang telah terbuka kepada Sasuke, Sasuke mengambil sebuah onigiri dan mulai memakanya bersama Sakura hingga bento tersebut habis.

Terlihat sekali Sasuke begitu menikmati acara makan bersama Sakura walaupun hanya Onigiri dan beberapa buah Salad yang Sakura buat sendiri tapi Sasuke serasa kembali berada di rumahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya sekali." Sakura tertawa melihat cara makan Sasuke yang terbilang santai tapi sangat menikmati.

"Jarang sekali aku makan masakan rumahan seperti ini," Ucap Sasuke, Sakura kembali terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jadi Tuan Sasuke, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura

"Menjauhi sebentar rutinitas kantor dan kau sendiri?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya suka berada di tempat ini memperhatikan anak kecil bermain ditaman ini mungkin," Ujar Sakura sambil mulai membereskan kotak bento miliknya.

Mereka berdua mulai mengobrol sampai bertukar nomor telfon hingga

"Sebentar lagi malam, sebaiknya aku pulang," Ucap Sakura sambil bangun dan melirik kearah jam tangan yang ia kenakan.

"Kau benar," Sasuke pun ikut bangun

"Ingin kuantar? Aku bisa menghubungi supirku dan mengantarmu hingga kerumahmu," Ajak Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng pelan

"Tidak perlu, lagipula aku ingin mampir kerumah temanku didekat sini." Ucap Sakura

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke!"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat Sasuke, sedang Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

'Semoga kita berjumpa lagi' batin keduanya bersamaan.

Sasuke pulang menuju Mansion miliknya, Mikoto Uchiha yang baru pulang dari Suna menjambut kedatangan anak bungsunya.

"Kau mau makan apa malam ini Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto

"Terserah ibu saja," Ucap Sasuke pelan segera pergi menuju Kamarnya. Itachi yang melihat kejadian tersebut segera menghampiri sang ibu.

"Mungkin Sasuke sedang pusing dengan keadaan perusahaan bu," Ujar Itachi memberi penjelasan yang cukup logis kepada sang Ibu.

Makan malam dirumah kediaman Uchiha terasa sepi dan dingin hanya Mikoto dan Itachi yang berusaha keras meramaikan suasana di saat makan malam tersebut.

"Sasuke, kapan kau mau mengenalkan kami kepada gadismu?" tanya Fugaku membuat Sasuke hampir tersedak, Itachi yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung tertawa

"Memang Sasuke sudah punya Kekasih, pacaran saja jarang." Mata Sasuke menajam mendengar ucapan sang kakak

"Apa kau benar belum memiliki Kekasih?" tanya Mikoto dengan heran sambil memandang intens putra bungsunya kali ini.

"Sudah hanya saja aku belum memperkenalkan dirinya kepada kalian." Ujar Sasuke dengan enggan membeberkan rahasia kepada keluarganya tersebut.

Fugaku dan Mikoto berpandangan miris mendengar berita tersebut.

"Memang ada apa menayakan hal ini kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke menyadari raut wajah ibunya yang kini menjadi agak sedih mendengar dirinya sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis.

"Tadinya jika kami berencana menjodohkanmu kepada putri teman kami," Ucap Fugaku, sedang Mikoto hanya diam dan segera bangkit masuk kedalam kamar tidurnya.

Sasuke hanya diam terpaku mendengar ucapan sang ayah, selama ini ia berusaha menjadi anak penurut menuruti semua keinginan kedua orang tuanya tapi masalah perasaan sepertinya kali ini Sasuke akan menolak, walaupun sebuah perjodohan tidaklah buruk tapi itu tetapnya agak memaksakan untuk mengubah sebuah perasaan.

Setelah makan malam yang kurang menyenangkan karna Mikoto langsung pergi tanpa pamit, dengan inisiatif sendiri Fugaku berusaha menenangkan sang istri, Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar Itachi mencoba meminta solusi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Itachi?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang dilanda kebingungan saat ini

"Itu semua tergantung kepadamu Sasu." Itachi kembali menulis di atas meja belajarnya.

"Tapi kenapa kelihatan ibu sangat sedih mendengarku sudah memiliki pacar?" Sasuke duduk di kasur Itachi, Itachi membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Entahlah mungkin ia sudah berjanji kepada sahabatnya itu," ucap Itachi sambil memasukan berbagai dokumen kedalam tas miliknya.

"Oh ya kau besok akan ke kampus?" tanya Itachi, Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Kau pasti sibuk membantuku mengurus perusahaan dan juga masih menjadi Mahasiswa di kampus." Ujar Itachi, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jika aku mulai Ujian, kau harus mengurus sendiri perusahaan, aku ingin serius belajar," ucap Sasuke, Itachi mengangguk

"Kau pikirkan dulu pilihanmu, kita lihat sebegitu inginnya ibu menjodohkanmu kepada putri sahabatnya," Ujar Itachi

"Tapi kenapa harus aku, bisa saja kau seharusnya dijodohkan." Sasuke hendak keluar dari kamar Itachi

"Pikirkan dulu, jangan asal mengambil keputusan, pikirkan perasaan ibu dan pacarmu itu Sasuke." Ujar Itachi, sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menutup pintu kamar Itachi.

* * *

Kampus Konoha

Seorang gadis berambut Pink terlihat menyusuri kampus Konoha yang luas tersebut hingga ia terhenti mendengar

"SAKURA!" Teriakan gadis kuncir kuda 'Ino Yamanaka' berlari menghampiri sahabat kecilnya ini.

"Kenapa tidak bilang akan kesini, kau pindah kesini?" tanya Ino dengan hebohnya. Sakura mengangguk

"Kemarin aku baru saja mampir kerumah Hinata, belum sempat kerumahmu jauh." Sakura mencoba mencari alasan.

"Kau ini selalu saja cari alasan, bagaimana dengan suna?" tanya Ino

"Masih seperti biasa, terakhir kali kau kesana 5 bulan yang lalu." Mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung

"Kau akan kuliah disini?" tanya Ino, sedang Sakura hanya mengangguk mereka berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Aku harus pergi menemui Tsunade Sama." Ucap Sakura memberitahu Ino, Ino mengangguk

"Kau naik saja kelantai 2 nanti akan ada ruanganya di sebelah kanan, aku harus masuk kelas, ada jam." Ino segera berlari menjauhi Sakura, Sakura hanya mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan Ino.

Sampai di depan ruangan bertuliskan Tsunade Senju, Sakura segera mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk" ucap sebuah suara dari dalam, segera saja Sakura membuka pintu tersebut dengan agak gelisah.

Seorang wanita cantik duduk di kursi, ia memakai kimono berwarna hijau agak terang

"Kau Sakura Haruno?" tanya wanita tersebut, Sakura hanya mengangguk

"Duduklah, Kakashi telah menceritakan tentang kau, oh ya aku Tsunade senju," Ucap Tsunade, Sakura mengangguk dan segera duduk di depan Tsunade.

"Kau pindah ke Konoha karna alasan keluarga, dan kau masuk Jurusan kedokteran, kalau aku tidak salah?" tanya Tsunade sambil memperhatikan dokumen tentang Sakura

"Kau keponakan Kakashi Hatake, aku telah mendapat laporan dari temanku di Suna, bahwa kau salah satu Mahasiswa berprestasi di sana." Tsunafe menutup dokumenn miliknya.

"Kelasmu dimulai jam 10 kalau aku tidak salah, Kau bisa meminta jadwalnya dengan Kakashi, Sakura." Ucap Tsunade, Sakura mengangguk senang dan meminta diri untuk pergi menuju kelasnya.

Saat di persimpangan Sakura merutuki dirinya yang lupa menayakan dimana letak kelasnya saat ini. Hingga 'BRUK' Sakura terjatuh begitu juga orang yang menabraknya.

"Sakura?" tanya orang yang menabrak dirinya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura malah balas bertanya. Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk bangun.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja untuk kuliah disini Sasuke Uchiha," kata Sakura sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya di dada.

"Memangnya kau sudah tau dimana kelasmu berjalan disini sendiria?" cibir Sasuke, Sakura menginjak kaki kanan Sasuke.

"Kalau ingin menjadi mahasiswa yang baik, kau harus belajar untuk menghargai seorang wanita." Sakura sambil membenarkan posisi tas yang ia bawa.

"Kau fakultas apa, tingkat berapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Kedokteran, tingkat akhir." Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke membimbing Sakura menuju tempat yang dituju.

"Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke melangkah pergi sedang Sakura terlihat tersenyum melihat sikap Sasuke kepadanya.

"Sepertinya ia sudah tidak stres lagi," ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

Sakura dan teman sekelasnya kini keluar setelah 2 jam belajar di dalam kelas, ia melirik handphone miliknya ada sms masuk dari Ino.

To: Sakura

Ayo makan bersama, kita ke taman, aku aka menjemputmu diam didepan kelas ya.

Sakura tidak membalas sms Ino, tapi ia mematuhi pesan yang Ino berikan kepadanya.

Hingga tampaklah Ino berjalan dengan seorang gadis bercepol 2.

"TENTEN!" Teriak Sakura kepada gadis bercepol tersebut lari memeluknya

"Hey Saku malu dilihat yang lain," kata Tenten dengan agak gelagapan.

"Hu uh, aku rindu dengamu." Bantah Sakura dengan sebal

Mereka bertiga makan ditaman kampus dengan nyaman, sambil makan mereka bercerita.

Seorang cowok berambut orange cerah menghampiri mereka bertiga

"Ino chan apa kau lihat Hinata chan?" tanya cowok tersebut dan melihat seorang gadis pink di samping Tenten

"Eh apa kau Sakura chan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan ragu–ragu, Sakura mengangguk dengan felling yang ia miliki ia mulai bisa menebak pemuda itu siapa.

"Naruto" panggil Sakura tidak percaya, dengan segera Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan bersemangat.

"Huah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu Sakura chan." Naruto menyeka sedikit air mata yang menggenang di kedua matanya.

"Kau terlalu lebay Naruto," ucap Ino dengan malas. Sedang Sakura dan Tenten hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Selesai makan siang bersama Tenten dan Ino, Sakura berencana mengunjungi tempat Kakashi Sensei, karna ia sudah tidak ada jam lagi hari ini.

"Salamku untuknya." Ujar Tenten

"Apa ia masih menjadi guru Mesum?" tanya Ino, Sakura mengangkat bahu pertanda tidak tau.

"Terakhir kali kita diajari olehnya saat kelas 2 smp, oh aku rindu masa itu." Ujar Ino, sedang Sakura hanya tersenyum mengingat masa lalu yang indah tersebut.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah Apartemen dan sesampainya ia di sana ia segera mengetuk pintu.

"Kakashi Sensei!" panggil Sakura dengan kencang. Seorang berambut berlawan dengan gaya gravitasi keluar dari apartemen tersebut.

"Oh Sakura kau sudah tau Apartemenku, ayo masuk." Sakura masuk mengikuti langkah Kakashi, Apartemen tersebut sangatlah terlihat minimalis dan luas mungkin akibat terlihat sedikit barang yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Tenyata pamanku sangat bersih," ujar Sakura penuh kekaguman

"Kau ini, Bagaimana dirumah, kau sudah membereskan semua barang–barangmu?"Tanya Kakashi sambil mengambilkan 2 bua kaleng soda, satu untuk Sakura dan sisanya untuk dirinya.

"Sudah, hanya saja Ayah masih bingung dengan alasanku kembali ke Konoha," Ucap Sakura dengan bingung.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan kepada Ayahmu, sekarang kau mau kemana? Setelah puas melihat–lihat seluruh isi Apartemenku ini?" tanya Kakashi

"Entahlah, mungkin sedikit berbelanja aku ingin memasak untuk ayah." Mata Kakashi membulat mendengar ucapan keponakanya yang manis ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut makan malam dirumahmu," ucap Kakashi dengan entengnya membuat Sakura menyipitkan kedua matanya.

* * *

Sementara itu dirumah besar keluarga Uchiha, Mikoto sedang duduk sendirian di meja makan melihat selembar foto dirinya bersama sahabat baiknya.

"Maaf sepertinya aku tidak menepati janji kita dulu, andai kau masih ada, pasti kau akan melihat betapa cantiknya putrimu, sikapnya tidak jauh berbeda darimu, hanya saja ia terlihat lebih kalem seperti ayahnya," ucap Mikoto entah pada siapa. Itachi yang kebetulan sedang lewat mendengar semua ucapan sang ibu dan membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya Sahabat ibu sudah tidak ada," Gumam Itachi pelan lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor.

* * *

Kakashi ikut mengantarkan Sakura ke Supermarket untuk berbelanja

"Memangnya kau ingin memasak apa Saku?" tanya Kakashi dengan heran melihat keponakanya sibuk sendiri memilih berbagai bahan masakan

"Sup Miso atau Ramen?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"Sup Miso saja," Ucap Kakashi segera memasukan bahan–bahan dan segera menarik lengan Sakura.

Sakura dan Kakashi berjalan menuju sebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat 2, mereka masuk kedalam rumah tesebut dan tampaklah Kizashi Haruno sedang duduk di sofa menonton Tv

"Hay Kakashi, kau datang," Sapa Kizashi bangun sambil bersalaman dengan Kakashi, sementara Kizashi dan Kakashi mengobrol Sakura segera ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

"Jadi ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kizashi

"Sebenarnya Sakura tadi bercerita denganku, kau masih bingung akan kepulangan kami berdua apa itu benar,?" tanya Kakashi, Kizashi mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian pergi ke suna untuk menenangkan Sakura, kenapa harus kembali?" tanya Kizashi bingung

"Kau ayahnya sewajarnya ia ingin berada disampingmu, merawat dan menjagamu Mebuki Nee pasti senang." Kizashi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Kakashi

"Tapi apa iya, Sakura sudah seperti biasanya?" tanya Kizashi kurang yakin

"Anko yang merawat dan mengajarkanya, ia sudah seperti biasanya kau hanya terlalu khawatir dengan pertumbuhan Sakura, ia juga ingin merasakan hangatnya seorang ayah," ujar Kakashi, Kizashi mengangguk paham dan kemudian ia tersenyum bangga.

Mencium bau sedap dari Dapur mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menuju sumber bau sedap tersebut dan terlihatlah Sakura tengah mengenakan celemek putih bersih dengan meja makan yang sudah tersedia Sup Miso, Tempura dan berbagai masakan lainnya.

"Ayah, Kakashi Sensei ayo makan," ajak Sakura sambil melepas celemeknya dan mencuci tangan.

Makan malam terasa begitu nikmat dan tenang hingga Kizashi memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu

"Maafkan ayah yang tidak ada saat kau pergi ke Suna bersama Kakashi." Ucap Kizashi, Sakura hanya memaklumi

"Ayah masih terlalu mencintai tempat ini," kata Sakura mencoba menguapkan rasa bersalah dalam tubuh Kizashi.

"Lalu kau mau di Suna, atau tetap di sini bersama Ayah?" tanya Kizashi

"Tentu saja aku mau bersama Ayah," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum,

"Kau ke kamar Sakura, kau harus tidur dan belajar untuk besok." Mendengar ucapan Kizashi Kakashi mengeluarkan selembar kertas

"Jadwal mu Sakura," ucap Kakashi, Sakura terkekeh ingat tujuanya mencari Kakashi tadi siang.

Selepas Sakura sudah naik ke atas menuju kamarnya Kizashi berbincang ringan bersama Kakashi.

"Apa selama Sakura di Suna ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan cowok?" tanya Kizashi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh arti, melihat hal tersebut Kakashi tersedak.

"Untuk hubungan serius belum pernah tapi kalau sekedar teman dekat, kudengar dari Anko ia akrab dengan anak terakhir dari Sabaku Rei," Jelas Kakashi, sukses membuat Kizashi melotot tidak percaya

"Anak terakhir Rei, bukankah seorang cowok?" tanya Kizashi, Kakashi hanya mengangguk kalem

"Sakura punya pesona tersendiri bagi orang tertentu seperti Mebuki Nee," Kakashi menjelaskan dengan cengiran yang tertempel di wajah rupawanya tersebut, sedang penjelasanya tersebut membuat muka Kizashi memerah.

Di Kamar Sakura tidak bisa tidur, menjadi Mahasiswa tingkat akhir membuatnya sibuk bukan main harus membuat berbagai dokumen yang sulitnya membuatnya pusing.

Saat ia sedang serius menulis Hp nya bergetar ia heran melihat nama Sasuke Uchiha ada di Hpnya

To: Sakura

Kau masih bangun?

From: Sakura

Masih, ada apa?

To: Sakura

Hanya ingin menghubungimu saja

From: Sakura

Tak ada kerjaan, begitu maksudmu?

To: Sakura

Hey jangan marah begitu, aku hanya ingin bertanya kepadamu, boleh?

From: Sakura

Tentu, apa?

To: Sakura

Jika kau punya pacar, tapi ibumu ingin menjodohkanmu dengan gadis lain mana yang akan kau pilih?

Sasuke terheran–heran karna ia sudah menunggu 10 menit jawaban dari Sakura tapi tidak kunjung ada balasan dari Sakura.

* * *

Sakura berjalan menuju sebuah café untuk menemui seseorang, Hari ini ia terlihat bersemangat

"Sasori Ni!" panggil Sakura melihat seorang cowok berambut merah dan bemuka baby face sedang duduk di salah satu kursi café tersebut, yang dipanggil hanyalah menoleh dan tersenyum simpul.

Sakura segera berjalan menuju bangku Sasori dan duduk di hadapan pemuda tersebut.

"Ingin pesan sesuatu?" tanya Sasori, Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Memang ada apa Sasori Nii menyuruhku kesini?" tanya Sakura heran

"Hanya ingin memintamu membantuku….." ucapan Sasori belum selesai

"Menjodohkanmu dengan Konan Nee, kalau aku tidak salah?" sambar Sakura dengan segera, Sasori mengangguk pelan., Sakura menghela nafa pelan.

"Kita tidak tau apa Konan Nee sudah punya pacar atau belum." Sasori diam mendengar Sakura mengucapkan kata 'Pacar'. Sebenarnya Sasori sendiri takut untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada Konan.

"Jangan pesimis, kita akan mencobanya dulu." Sakura mengeluarkan Handphone miliknya

"Kau mau ngapain Saku?" tanya Sasori dengan penasaran

"Hanya mengecek, dari aku bangun tidur, aku tidak mengecek Sms dan telfon yang masuk," Jelas Sakura sambil mengaktifkan Handphone miliknya

Setelah mengobrol cukup lama dengan Sasori, Sakura pergi menuju Kampus Konoha di antar oleh Sasori menggunakan Mobil.

"Kapan–kapan main lagi ke Konoha, titip salam untuk Nenek Chiyo." Sakura melambaikan tangan kepada Mobil Sasori yang perlahan–lahan menjauh.

"Karna sudah punya pacar, kau sibuk hingga tidak membalas Sms ku semalam." Sebuah suara sampai ketelinga Sakura, ia segera berbalik.

"Sasuke!"ucap Sakura kaget melihat Sasuke terlihat sebal di hadapanya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas Sms ku yang semalam?" tuntut Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura mulai menjelaskan sambil berjalan masuk menuju Kelasnya.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran semalam dan tadi saat di café aku membaca Sms terakhirmu aku bingung untuk menjawab." Sakura menyipitkan matanya memandang Sasuke Uchiha dengan sebal.

"Aku menunggu kau membalas Sms ku 10 menit." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan

"Terus kau mau apa sekarang? Aku sudah minta maaf." Sakura meninggikan suaranya

"Jika kau punya pacar, tapi ibumu ingin menjodohkanmu dengan gadis lain mana yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Sasuke cepat, Sakura membantu mendengar pertanyaan langsung tersebut.

"Gadis yang ibumu jodohkan kepadamu itu." Sakura menjawab pelan dan berjalan pergi menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam membantu, bingung apa alasan Sakura menjawab hal tersebut.

* * *

Note:

Hai, bagi yang sudah baca cerita ini, mohon beri pendapat dan Saran?

Aku senang jika dapat masukan untuk lebih berkembang nantinya

di tunggu Review kalian semua

Salam

.

LovelyMina


	2. Chapter 2

Bangku Taman

.

.

.

.

Genre: Romance & Drama

Pairing: Sakura & Sasuke

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: LovelyMina

* * *

MAGANG

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca di kota Konoha tampak cerah dan sejuk, beruntunglah Sakura kini sedang berjalan sendirian di trotoar menuju sebuah toko buku yang ia tau, walaupun baru seminggu ia kembali ke Konoha tapi ia dengan mudah menghafal jalan dan tempat.

Ia masuk ke dalam Toko Buku mencari novel incaranya selama 2 minggu ini tapi tidak ia beli karna uang yang ia miliki masih belum terlalu cukup.

Sakura menjelajahi bagian novel dengan amat antusias akhirnya tanganya mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal berjudulkan 'Love that destiny for yourself' dari judulnya saja kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan cukup simple itu adalah sebuah novel percintaan, Sakura sejak dulu paling menyukai cerita cinta dan sebagainya.

Ia berjalan menuju kasir dan langkahnya terhenti mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya

"Naruto," ucap Sakura heran melihat Naruto Uzumaki berjalan menghampirinya sambil mengepit 2 buku cukup kecil dan agak tipis.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik membaca buku Naruto?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya, Naruto hanya menunjukan cengiran lebarnya sambil menyodorkan kedua buku yang ia kepit sejak tadi

'Naruto Shippuden' dengan cover gambar yang sangat berwarna untuk dilihat berbeda sekali dengan cover milik Sakura yang terlihat simple tapi kesanya elegan.

Setelah membayar buku yang mereka berdua beli mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kedai Ichikaru

"Kukira kau membeli buku apa ternyata hanya sebuah Komik," dengus Sakura terdengar, sedang Naruto kembali memasang cengiran lebarnya

"Ayolah Sakura chan, Kau tidak tau, Tokoh utama dari komik milikku, memilik Nama Sama dengan diriku dan ciri kami hampir sama tapi AKU lebih tampan dari dirinya." Naruto berpose cukup maskulin

"Nama dirinya pasti berarti banyak, sedang Naruto dalam arti namamu adalah sejenis kamaboko yang biasanya ada di ramen," Jelas Sakura dengan cukup sengit,

"Kau sok tau Sakura chan, kau bukan orang tuaku yang memilih nama untukku," bantah Naruto tak kalah sengit

"Aku memang bukan orang tuamu Naruto, tapi seperti yang kita tau Paman Minato sangat menggemari Naruto yang berada dalam mangkok Ramen milikmu itu." Sakura meminum minuman miliknya.

"Uh, kau menang Sakura chan," Naruto mengembungkan pipinya karna kesal tidak tau harus membalas ucapan Sakura

"Yang terpenting itu, bukan arti dari namamu tapi arti siapa dirimu sesungguhnya dalam kehidupan ini." Sakura bangun mengambil tas miliknya, mata Naruto membulat mendengar ucapan Sakura

"Aku pergi dulu, semoga kau berhasil mengajak Hinata kencan akhir pekan nanti, sampai nanti." Sakura berjalan keluar setelah membanyar makanan miliknya sedang kini pikiran Naruto dipenuhi oleh Hinata seorang.

Setelah pergi dari kedai Sakura bingung menentukan arah tujuannya seingatnya ia hanya ingin ke toko buku lalu pulang tapi karna bertemu dengan Naruto ia menghabiskan waktu lebih, hingga Sakura sadari Awan kini berubah menjadi lebih kelam dan mulai turun hujan.

Sakura segera berlari menuju Halte bus terdekat Hujan tampaknya tidak mau berhenti, Sakura merutuki kebodohanya karna lupa membawa payung ia terpaksa harus mendekap di Halte bus tersebut untuk menuju hujannya reda.

Seorang gadis berambut biru berlari menuju Halte tersebut ia tampak cukup kesusahan karna kini bajunya agak basah terkena hujan tersebut.

"Konan Nee." Panggil Sakura mengetahui ternyata gadis berambut biru tersebut adalah Konan

"Sakura kau menunggu hujan berhenti," Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Konan.

"Kau mau pulang kapan sepertinya Hujan akan lama turunya?" tanya Konan

"Entahlah, dan Konan Nee sendiri pulang kapan?" tanya Sakura

"Aku mau Ke toko, Hari ini aku ada shif untuk kerja," cerita Konan, mendengar ucapan Konan mata Sakura berbinar penuh kekaguman

"Kau kenapa Sakura, apa kau mau Magang sepertiku juga?" tanya Konan, Sakura mengangguk senang

"Tapi Konan Nee, magang di mana?" tanya Sakura bingung, Konan tertawa

"Kukira Sasori sudah menceritakan semuanya tentangku, aku berkerja paruh waktu di toko kue Akatsuki datang saja kesana, sesekali ajak Sasori aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganya," ucap Konan, Sakura mengangguk

"Besok aku akan datang kesana," ujar Sakura dengan ceria, Konan bercerita mengenai Konoha kepada Sakura ditemani suara hujan yang sepertinya tidak mau berhenti, Hp Konan berbunyi ia mengangkat telfon tersebut dan berbicara cepat

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa." Konan segera berlari kecil menuju sebuah tempat meninggalkan Sakura duduk termenung sendiri menunggu hujan reda, akhirnya karna kesal sejak tadi tak ada satupun yang menjawab sms dan panggilannya termasuk 'Sasuke' sekalipun ia putuskan untuk menerobos Hujan deras tersebut dengan berlari.

Sampai di rumah ia langsung mandi dan menyiapkan makan malam ia tidak melihat sedari tadi ayahnya ataupun Kakashi yang berada di rumah ini.

Handphone miliknya bergetar, Sakura segera membuka pesan dan tertulis

_Ayah tidak bisa pulang malam ini, bersama Kakashi kami terjebak macet di jalan dan memutuskan menginap karna akan ada badai, jangan lupa makan_

_Ayah _

Sakura mendesah pelan membaca sms dari sang ayah, untungnya ia hanya membuat seporsi ramen dan segelas air putih.

Paginya cuaca tampak cerah sisa air hujan masih tampak begitu jelas terlihat.

"Pokoknya kau harus datang !" suara Ino yang sangat keras, begitu Sakura menjawab panggilan telfon dari Ino.

"Baik aku akan datang, lagipula itu masih sangat lama," Ujar Sakura pelan dan 'Klik' ia mematikan telfon miliknya.

Sakura bergegas pergi menuju kampusnya, sepanjang jalan ia tidak berhenti untuk batuk–batuk dan bersin–bersin.

"Ino" panggil Sakura melihat Ino menunggunya di depan gerbang kampus

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Ino dengan heran

"Aku harus menunggu bus dulu," jelas Sakura sambil mulai berjalan bersama Ino memasuki kampus

"Oh begitu, ngomong–ngomong kau sakit wajahmu pucat." Ino menempelkan tanganya di dahi Sakura

"Walaupun aku bukan dokter ataupun calon dokter, tapi aku tau kau sedang sakit, suhu tubuhmu panas sekali," Kata Ino

"Kemarin aku pulang hujan–hujanan," jelas Sakura

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa tidak kau telfon aku atau yang lainnya?" tanya Ino dengan heran

"Aku sudah mencoba menelfon mu dan yang lainnya tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat," jawab Sakura sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Terdengar suara riuh di lapangan indor yang dekat dengan keberadaan Sakura dan Ino.

"Disana ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran, rasa penasaranya bertambah melihat Ino antusias menariknya masuk kedalam dan duduk di atrtibut paling atas.

"Para anak cowok biasanya bermain basket dan bertanding menjadi 2 kubu, hey lihat itu ada Sai kun." Ino mengarahkan telunjuk miliknya ke seseorang berambut hitam yang tengah mengoper bola sekilas hampir mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pelan melihat Sasuke sedang mendribel bola dan lalu shoot. Tepuk tangan riuh menggema di lapangan tersebut para gadis memakai baju biru dongker dengan tulisan 'SasuLovers' yang paling heboh melihat Sasuke mencetak angka.

"Kau kenal dengannya Sakura?" tanya Ino, Sakura mengangguk kecil

"Apa mungkin kau suka kepadanya?" tanya Ino dengan jahil

"Hey mana mungkin, kami itu hanya teman lagipula ia juga punya pacar," sanggah Sakura

"Eh, kau tau dari mana ia sudah punya pacar?" tanya Ino dengan kaget, wajar saja Sakura baru tinggal disini selama beberapa hari dan Ino tidak tau kapan Sakura bertemu serta berkenalan dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke menceritakan hal itu kepadaku," kata Sakura, mereka berdua turun dari atribut untuk menghampiri Sai, Ino segera memberi Sai minum.

Melihat Pacar sorry ralat CALON ISTRI nya datang senyuman Sai menggembang

"Hay Ino," sapa Sai lalu mencium sekilas pipi ranum si empu tercintanya, Sai sadar bahwa Ino bersama seseorang.

"Hay Sakura kau pindah ke Konoha?" tanya Sai, Sakura mengangguk agak gugup, wajar saja ini kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sai, pemuda yang sudah cukup lama berpacaran dengan Sahabatnya 'Ino' dan kini mereka berdua akan menikah beberapa hari lagi.

"Kau tau Sakura, Ino selalu saja menceritakan dirimu kepadaku, seperti Sakura yang lucu, Sakura yang pintar, ia selalu merindukanmu loh," ujar Sai masih dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Wajar aku begitu, kami sudah kenal sejak masuk tk bahkan aku masih ingat Saat Sakura menangis sendirian," bela Ino walaupun mukanya kini sudah merah karna malu, Sakura tertawa

"Tenanglah Ino, aku juga suka merindukanmu saat di Suna," ucap Sakura tersenyum paham

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke menghampiri mereka bertiga

"Hay Sasuke." Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tanganya di lengan Ino, hampir saja kesadarannya hilang

"Aku ingin Konsultasi mengenai yang waktu itu, kau ada waktu?" tanya Sasuke To the Point

"Aku bukan seorang Psikolog ataupun Psikiater, aku calon dokter yang akan mengobati para pasien," jelas Sakura

"Aku juga pasienmu," ucap Sasuke dengan percaya diri

"Aku mengobati fisik yang terluka, bukan Pikiran atau batinmu yang sedang Sakit itu, dan kau jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku pergi dulu ke kelas," ucap Sakura lalu berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Kau jangan membuatnya marah Sasuke," tegur Ino dengan nada cukup berbahaya

"Sudahlah Sasuke hanya belum terlalu mengenal Sifat Sakura, beda denganmu," ucap Sai sambil mengelus punggung Ino mencoba menenangkan

"Tapi tetap saja Ia cowok yang agak menyebalkan dan dingin," kata Ino sambil memandang punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh

"Walau terlihat dingin, Sasuke bisa menjadi hangat dan begitu perhatian kepada orang yang ia sayangi," jelas Sai lalu menggandeng tangan Ino menuju Taman.

"Semoga saja Sakura tidak pingsan hari ini," gumam Ino pelan.

Sedang orang yang digumamkan oleh Ino tersebut sedang asyik mendengarkan ceramah dari salah satu dosen yang cukup membosankan. Setelah 2 jam di dalam kelas akhirnya para mahasiswa bisa keluar dengan kepala yang sudah begitu berat bahkan ada yang langsung tertidur di bangku mereka masing–masing ditemani dengan hawa dingin dari Ac di ruangan tersebut.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah Toko kue yang bergaya cukup Minimalis di dalam namun didepanya tampak mirip seperti café, bel berbunyi saat Sakura mendorong pintu Toko tersebut untuk masuk.

Konan yang hari itu sedang ada Shif tampak senang melihat Sakura datang.

"Sakura!" panggil Konan, segera berlari–lari kecil menuju Sakura, Konan tampak begitu feminim dengan menggunakan baju agak mirip dengan Maid.

"Apa kau jadi untuk ikut magang di sini?" tanya Konan, Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Aku kemarin menceritakan mengenaimu kepada semua teman–temanku, ayo ikut aku." Konan segera menarik tangan Sakura menuju dapur, Dapur di toko kue tersebut sangat rapih dan ada 3 orang yang tengah sibuk membuat beraneka ragam kue

"Yang di dekat oven tersebut namanya si Zetsu mereka kembar, Zetsu dan Zitsu di sini pakar dan paling ahli dalam membuat Kue, sedang yang berambut kuning menyala itu namanya Deidara, ia juga membuat Kue." Konan kembali menarik tangan Sakura keluar dari dapur dan kembali ke dekat kasir.

"Yang sedang bertugas di kasir namanya Kazuku, ia paling handal jika menyangkut urusan Uang dan pengeluaran, sedang yang mukanya mirip Ikan di pojokan, itu yang sedang membersihkan Akuarium ikan namanya Kisame ia bertugas menjaga kebersihan di toko ini," jelas Konan

Lalu mereka berdua naik ke lantai dua menuju markas Toko kue Akatsuki, Konan menuntun Sakura masuk kesebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, di sana ada kapten besar dengan Sofa dan tv serta meja kerja di dekat jendela, di meja tersebut tertumpuk berbagai kertas dan seseorang berambut orange tengah berkutat pada kertas yang banyak tersebut.

"Yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di meja tersebut namanya Pein, ia mananger di sini sekaligus kaki tangan dari pemilik toko kue ini," mata Sakura beralih kepada seorang yang tengah sibuk memilih Sesuatu.

"Kalau yang itu namanya Hidan, ia begitu fanatik dengan dewa Jashin dan ia selalu mendapat tugas membuat dekorasi di toko ini, walaupun kadang pasti selalu dibantu oleh Sasori tentunya." Muka Konan terlihat memerah saat mengatakan nama Sasori.

"Aku Sakura Haruno mohon kerja sama dan bantuanya." Sakura menundukan badanya 90 derajat, mereka semua berkumpul di dapur untuk menyambut pegawai baru dari toko mereka tersebut.

Setelah acara penyambutan yang paling meriah adalah Hidan dan Deidara yang begitu senang karna akan ada yang bisa menyaingi Konan di Toko kue mereka ini, Sakura duduk di depan Pein untuk membahas sesuatu.

"Kau bebas menentukan Shif kerjamu, tapi ingat setiap 1 shif sama dengan 3 jam," ujar Pein memberitau, Sakura mengangguk dan Akhirnya mencocokan dengan jadwal miliknya di kampus Konoha.

"Sakura kau dimana?" tanya Ino menelfon Sakura

"Aku sedang di jalan, mau pulang," jawab Sakura

"Apa tubuhmu masih panas?" tanya Ino dari nada suara ia terdengar khawatir

"Tenanglah, demamku sudah turun," jawab Sakura, Ino mendesah lega

"Jangan sampai sakit lagi Saku, nanti malam aku akan mampir kerumahmu jangan membantah,"

"Baik sampai jumpa." Sakura segera mematikan handphone miliknya dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya, Kizashi Haruno sedang sibuk di perusahaan begitu juga dengan Kakashi yang ada jadwal mengajar di salah satu Akademik.

Malamnya saat makan malam

"Malam ini Ino mau mampir dan sepertinya ia akan menginap Ayah," cerita Sakura

"Bagus kalau begitu kau jadi ada teman di rumah," ucap Kizashi bersamaan dengan itu suara ketukan dari pintu depan terdengar

"Itu pasti Ino, aku akan buka pintu dulu ayah," ujar Sakura segera bangkit dan berlari menuju Pintu depan

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam," saran sang ayah

"Apa ayahmu memperbolehkanku menginap disini?" tanya Ino sambil mulai merebakan dirinya dikasur milik Sakura yang empuk itu, Sakura mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan Sai, pasti kau akan cepat mempunyai bayi yang lucu," Sakura membayangkan bayi milik Ino dan Sai.

"Kau ini suka sekali berhayal, aku dan Sai belum menikah dengan resmi, kami baru merencanakannya, dan Acara pernikahan tersebut masih cukup lama," jelas Ino sambil mengambil sebuah buku dari Lemari buku Sakura yang cukup besar.

"Bicara pernikahan, kapan kau mau menyusulku, sejak dulu kau tak pernah pacaran ataupun punya hubungan spesial dengan seorang cowok aku jadi agak ragu kepadamu," kata Ino dengan mimik muka yang serius.

"Hey tidak pacaran ataupun punya hubungan tidak menjamin hal apapun Ino," bantah Sakura sambil melempar Bantal mengenai tepat di wajah Ino.

"Aku tau tapi masa kau kalah sih, Sasuke Uchiha yang dingin itu saja sudah punya pacar masa kau belum?" tanya Ino dengan agak sewot

"Aku yang belum punya pacar tapi kenapa kau yang ribet?" Sakura malah balik bertanya lalu tertawa

"Berbicara mengenai cowok, kenapa kau tidak dengan Gaara? Kalian tampak serasi dan punya ikatan tersendiri loh." Ino menjulurkan lidahnya

"Entahlah, Gaara….. dekat dengannya yah aku cukup dekat tapi perasaan mengenai ikatan sepertinya belum,"

"Dan kau tidak mau mencobanya begitu takut tersakiti begitu?" tanya Ino sambil membaca majalah

"Semakin kau lama kau tidak punya pacar, pasti paman Kizashi akan menjodohkanmu dengan putra temannya." Ino memandang Sakura yang tengah memainkan Handphone miliknya dengan serius

"Kau sedang main apa sih, seru sekali kelihatanya?" tanya Ino dengan penasaran melihat Muka Sakura tertekuk

"Flappy bird" jawab Sakura dengan gemas memencet tombol touch screen milik Ino

"Kau ini, kukira ada apa," kata Ino sambil menutup majalah yang ia baca, bersamaan dengan Sakura yang menutup Handphone milik Ino, mereka memandang satu sama lain dengan serius

"Jadi kau akan terus menjomblo hingga paman Kizashi menjodohkanmu, begitu?" tanya Ino dengan menaikan satu alisnya

"Tidak, aku hanya belum bisa menemukan cintaku sepertinya." Sakura tiduran di sebelah Ino lalu menarik Selimutnya.

"Semoga saja begitu Sakura, karna aku agak meragukan hal itu." Gumam Ino pelan dan tertidur bersama Sakura dengan tenang di wajah mereka masing - masing.

* * *

Note:

Hallo para pembaca sekalian, maaf tidak bisa Publish Fict ini dengan cepat soalnya Senin sekolah aku akan ada UCUN (Uji Coba UN)

Aku minta doa ya semoga bisa dapet nilai bagus.

Hm, Gimana dengan chapter 2 ini, aku minta Review? (Biar tau pendapat & saran kalian apa mengenai cerita ini)

Makasih yang udah baca dan Review fict ini

Maaf ya jika masih banyak Typo dan Alurnya berantakan,

Maaf lagi di Ch 2 ini Romance SasuSaku nya belum ada.

Itu aja dari aku.

Salam

.

.

LovelyMina


	3. Chapter 3

Bangku Taman

.

.

.

.

Genre: Romance & Drama

Pairing: Sakura & Sasuke

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: LovelyMina

* * *

Bertemu dengan Rin Sensei

.

.

"Bagus sekali Sakura! kau cepat belajar," puji Zitsu (si Zetsu putih) melihat perkembangan Sakura yang tengah menghias kue dengan teliti, seharian di toko kue akatsuki membuat Sakura merasa nyaman dan begitu bersemangat.

"Tolong gantikan aku, aku mau ganti baju Sakura," pinta Konan segera berjalan menuju Toilet, Sakura segera berjalan ke arah Kasir membantu Kazuku hingga seorang pemuda yang ia kenali datang untuk membayar kue yang ia beli.

"Aku baru tau kau berkerja disini," ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan beberapa potong kue kepada Sakura, sambil membungkus kue tersebut Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Baru beberapa hari." Sakura memasukan semua bungkusan kuenya kedalam plastik khusus

"Kau rapih sekali, mau ketemu pacar?" tanya Sakura, semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipi Sasuke

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Sasuke memalingkan mukanya setelah menerima kembalian ia segera keluar, Konan keluar dari Toilet dengan baju biasa ia menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa Konan Nee tidak ada shif lagi?" tanya Sakura, Konan mengangguk sambil tersenyum melambaikan tanganya, ia berjalan keluar.

Setelah ia tidak ada shif lagi, Sakura segera pergi pulang kerumah dan handphone miliknya bergetar tepat saat ia memasuki ruang tamu

_Saki, tolong kau bawakan paket yang ada di meja ruang tamu itu kepada bibi Mikoto sekarang juga, maaf ayah merepotkanmu Saki._

_Ayah _

'Baru pulang tapi harus pergi lagi?' pikir Sakura heran tapi tetap saja ia turuti permintaan dari sang ayah.

Mikoto Uchiha terlihat kesal lantaran anak bungsunya belum juga pulang ke rumah, padahal ia tadi sudah memesan sesuatu kepada Sasuke sebelum pergi.

'Tok–Tok–Tok' terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu, Mikoto berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu tampaklah sosok gadis berambut merah muda, siapa lagi jika bukan Sakura Haruno.

"Eh, Sakura chan ada perlu apa? Ayo masuk." Mikoto tampak gembira segera menarik tangan Sakura ke dalam ruang tamu.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tamu Sakura mulai menjelaskan maksud kedatanganya ke Rumah keluarga Uchiha

"Ayah memintaku membawakan paket ini kepada Bibi Mikoto." Sakura menyodorkan paket tersebut kepada Mikoto, sebenarnya Mikoto mengetahui isi paket tersebut karna ia yang meminta Kizashi membawan paket tersebut.

"Karna sudah repot datang kemari, bagaimana jika kita minum teh bersama, aku juga baru saja membuat membuat beberapa kue, Sakura chan harus mencobanya," ujar Mikoto membimbing Sakura menuju dapur di sana mereka berdua berbincang mengenai kota Suna dan Konoha sambil sesekali memakan kue bikinan Mikoto.

"Aku pulang Ibu." Terdengar suara dari arah pintu lalu derap kaki menuju Dapur, tampaklah seorang lelaki dari garis wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Fugaku Uchiha tapi versi lebih suka tersenyum.

"Sakura chan apa kabar?" tanya Itachi sambil memeluk Sakura, sedang yang dipeluk balas memeluk Itachi dengan senang.

"Ah aku ingat, Itachi sering mengantarku dan ikut ke Suna, pantas kalian akrab dan saling kenal," ujar Mikoto, Itachi duduk di sebelah Sakura

"Yang tidak kenal dengan Sakura chan hanya si Sasu chan saja," ujar Itachi sambil mencomot sepotong kue bikinan Mikoto.

"Sasuke ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap Itachi dan Mikoto bergantian, buru–buru Mikoto kembali memusatkan seluruh perhatianya kepada Sakura

"Kau sudah kenal dengan Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto, Sakura mengangguk kecil mendengar fakta baru itu membuat Itachi tersedak

"Kau sudah kenal Sasu chan, lalu bagaimana menurutmu dia itu?" tanya Itachi, Mikoto mengiyakan pertanyaan Itachi, Sakura memasang pose berpikir

"Biasa saja rambut mirip pantat ayam, ia juga terlihat bingung saat aku bertemu dan berkenalan dengan dirinya," cerita Sakura

"Bingung seperti apa Sakura chan?" tanya Mikoto dengan heran

"Sasuke cerita kepadaku, bahwa ibunya menjodohkan Sasuke dengan gadis lain padahal ia sudah punya pacar, memang bibi menjodohkanya dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura, Itachi mengangguk mengiyakaan mereka berdua kompak memandang Mikoto dengan intens

Mikoto tampak berpikir dan menimbang semua resiko yang ia ambil

"Kalau masalah Perjodohan kalian nanti juga tau, yang pasti itu sudah menjadi janji ibu dan teman ibu saat kecil," jawab Mikoto masih dengan senyuman elegan yang ia miliki.

"Teman ibukan banyak sekali," protes Itachi, Sakura mengangguk setuju dengan protesan Itachi

"Di Konoha ada, di Suna juga ada bahkan di Ame dan Oto pun ada," tambah Itachi sambil menghitung jumlah teman sang ibu dengan jari.

"Aku pulang." Terdengar Suara Sasuke dari kejauhan kini makin mendekat dan tampaklah Sasuke masuk kedalam, ia berdiri di dekat pintu dapur memandang heran Sakura yang ada dirumahnya sedang berbincang dengan Itachi dan Mikoto dengan akrab.

"Sasu kau sudah pulang," sapa Itachi sambil melambaikan tanganya

"Kenapa kau ada dirumahku Sakura?" tanya Sasuke bingung, Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada sang ibu memberikan kode peringatan

"Sakura chan ini, dulu tinggal di Suna dan kini pindah ke Konoha, Ia anak yang ibu sering ceritakan kepadamu dan Itachi dulu," ujar Mikoto halus, Sasuke mengangguk paham dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti baju.

Sakura melirik jam dinding yang ada di Ruangan tersebut.

"Em… , Bibi Mikoto sebentar lagi malam sebaiknya aku pulang dulu," Sakura pamit pulang

"Tunggu dulu Sakura chan, sebaiknya kau pulang di antar seseorang, Ah Sasuke…. Tolong antarkan Sakura pulang kerumahnya," ujar Mikoto yang saat itu sedang membereskan meja makan.

"Tidak perlu bibi, aku bisa pulang sendirian," tolak Sakura halus

"Diluar Hujan dan ini juga sudah gelap, ayo cepat." Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil miliknya serta jaket, Sakura hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal bagaimana tidak kini ia terjebak macet bersama Sasuke di dalam mobil apalagi Hujan kembali turun dengan semakin deras.

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa pulang sendirian, kalau jam segini pasti macet seperti di Suna," kata Sakura sambil melempar pandangan sinis kepada Sasuke, sedang yang ditatap sinis cuek sambil menyalakan pemutar music.

"Hey jangan diganti!" kata Sakura cepat, membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya karna bosan

Dalam diam mereka berdua mendengarkan lagu tersebut hingga sampai di kediaman Haruno, Kizashi memaksa Sasuke untuk menginap karna hujan semakin deras. Sasuke tidur di kamar tamu bersebelahan dengan kamar Sakura sekarang ia sedang duduk menatap handphone miliknya yang sedari tadi tidak ada tanda pesan masuk.

Tok–tok–tok, terdengar suara ketukan pintu lalu terlihatlah Sakura membawa nampan

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke menoleh dan menggeleng kecil, Sakura menaruh nampan yang ia bawa

"Ayah menyuruhku membawakanmu teh dan beberapa biskuit untuk menghangatkan badan," ujar Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk tatapan matanya kembali ke layar handphone.

"Ku tebak kau menunggu panggilan atau sms masuk dari pacarmu," ujar Sakura

"Kau ini, ingin tau saja kegiatan orang!" ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kesal lalu terkikik geli

"Habis kau ini harus sedikit bisa diajak bercanda Sasuke, jangan terlalu serius," ucap Sakura sambil bertolak pinggang

"Semua orangkan itu berbeda," bantah Sasuke

"Berbeda bukan hal buruk, tapi sekali–sekali kau juga harus bercanda Sasuke Uchiha, jangan pelit memberikan ekspresi." Sakura melangkah menuju pintu kamar

"Aku ke kamar dulu, Bye Sasu chan." Sakura berhasil keluar dengan mulus karna panggilan terakhirnya kepada Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu kesal dan akhirnya mulai melemparkan bantal dan guling kepada Sakura.

Paginya Sasuke bingung karna ia baru sadar bahwa ia tidak bawa pakaian maka ia putuskan untuk ke kamar Sakura, karna sudah terlanjur kesal beberapa kali ia ketuk tapi tidak ada sahutan dari sang penghuni kamar tersebut.

'Kriett…' Sasuke membuka pelan pintu kamar Sakura yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Dasar tukang tidur," gumam Sasuke pelan lalu menarik selimut Sakura, terlihatlah wajah cantik Sakura yang sedang tertidur nyenyak, Sasuke menoleh melihat berbagai tumpukan buku di meja belajar Sakura.

"Hey Sakura bangun, aku tidak ada baju," bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinga Sakura, alhasil membuat Sakura mengeliat pelan, membuka matanya dan

"AAAA…." Jeritan Sakura membuat Kizashi yang sedang minum ocha di teras tersedak mendengar jeritan Sakura yang bisa dibilang hampir menyamai jeritan Yamanaka Ino.

"Kau ini pakai saja yang ini, lalu yang ini." Sakura memilihkan Sasuke pakaian dari lemari tamu tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ini kamar siapa? Kenapa bisa ada baju lelaki disini?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Kamar ini dulunya ditempati oleh Sasori…" ucapan Sakura terhenti karna handphone miliknya bergetar. Sasuke cuek saja mendengar nama lelaki di sebut–sebut oleh Sakura, walau dalam hatinya ia agak bertanya siapa itu Sasori?.

Setelah mereka bertiga sarapan dengan nikmat.

"Kalian berdua akan langsung ke kampus?" tanya Kizashi sambil menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan, mereka mengangguk bersamaan

"Hati–hati dijalan, jangan lupa bawa payung Sakura!" Kizashi mengingatkan putri semata wayangnya yang suka sekali melupakan payung ataupun jaket.

"Ayo masuk." Sasuke mengedikan matanya kearah mobil miliknya

Selepas kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura, Kizashi berguman pelan

"Mereka cocok"

Mereka kembali duduk di mobil dengan Sasuke yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut. Selama perjalanan mereka berdua diam tidak tau harus berbicara apa bahkan biasanya Sakura punya bahan obrolan kini diam matanya terpaku pada layar Handphone miliknya.

"Hey kau kenapa? Ayo turun kita sudah sampai." Suara berat Sasuke menyadarkan lamuman Sakura sejak tadi.

"Ah gomen aku tadi melamun, oh ya terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Sakura segera berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang masih diam terpaku melihat Sakura entah kenapa menjadi sedikit murung.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan heran, mereka (Sakura, Ino, Temari Hinata)kini tengah berkumpul di taman kampus karna sedang tidak ada jam

"Mungkin terlalu senang, tadi pagi aku melihatmu Saku turun dari mobil Uchiha." Penuturan Tenten membuat mulut Ino terbuka dan matanya melotot seperti ingin keluar

"WHAT? Kau sudah dekat dengan Sasuke sekarang malah punya hubungan dengan kakaknya si Itachi Uchiha itu?" tanya Ino tidak percaya, Tenten malah sibuk menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan headset miliknya lalu memasang volume paling besar yang bisa ia peroleh.

"Um…, Ino chan sebenarnya tadi pagi Sakura chan datang bersama Sasuke san," jelas Hinata dengan terbata–bata, Mulut Ino langsung mengatup mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata melihat hal tersebut Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

Ino dan Tenten pergi lebih dulu karna mereka berdua harus bertemu salah satu dosen.

"Kenapa Sakura chan diam saja?" tanya Hinata membuat Sakura tersentak kaget hampir saja melemparkan Handphone yang sedang ada di dalam genggamanya untungnya Hinata cepat menyadarkan Sakura.

"Dia bilang, ia akan kesini minggu depan," ucap Sakura simple namun malah membuat kepala Hinata dipenuhi dengan kebingungan

"Um…, Etto… memang siapa yang mau kesini Sakura chan?" tanya Hinata, Sakura bangun rambutnya sedikit berkibar terkena terpaan angin

"Nanti kau juga tau bersama Ino dan Tenten, aku pergi dulu Hinata lihat Naruto mencarimu," ucap Sakura segera menghilang dari pandangan Hinata sebagai gantinya Naruto datang entah dari mana.

"Hinata chan aku mencarimu dari tadi, mencarimu di kelas kau tidak ada lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" omongan Naruto tanpa jeda tidak memberikan Hinata kesempatan menjelaskan sesuatu hal dan Hinata kemudian menghela nafas pelan menyadari Sakura sudah hilang dari pandanganya.

"Kau maukan temani aku makan ramen Hinata?" tanya Naruto

"Naruto Kun MAKAN SENDIRI SAJA," ucap Hinata kencang lalu pergi mencari semua sahabatnya yang telah berpencar ke segela arah.

Sakura berjalan sendirian saja tatapan matanya kosong ia bingung kenapa 'DIA' harus datang ke Konoha saat Sakura ingin merasakan sesuatu yang baru.

'Bruk' semua buku yang ada didekapan Sakura jatuh dengan gampangnya, Sakura segera membereskan semua buku miliknya dan meminta maaf kepada yang telah ia tabrak.

"Sakura, kau pindah ke Konoha?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu

"Rin Sensei, aku merindukanmu." Sakura segera memeluk Rin dengan sayang, sedang yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi kau akan menetap disini Sakura?" tanya Rin, Sakura mengangguk bersemangat kini

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi dan Sasori? Apa mereka berdua juga ikut pindah?" tanya Rin

"Aku pindah ke Konoha bersama Kakashi Sensei, Sasori Nii masih betah di Suna," ujar Sakura sambil menunjukan cengiranya, raut wajah Rin berubah menjadi datar mendengar Kakashi pindah ke Konoha bersama Sakura

"Tenanglah cepat atau lambat, Kakashi Sensei pasti akan menyadari perasaanmu Sensei." Rin tersenyum mendengar ucapan mantan muridnya dulu, Rin dan Kakashi sebenarnya sudah saling kenal sejak kecil, sebab rumah mereka bertetangga dan mereka juga selalu satu Tk hingga Kuliah, Rin memutuskan untuk menjadi guru kesehatan di salah satu smp sedang Kakashi yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang ahli dalam segala hal memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah klub Karate dan sejenisnya tapi karna suatu alasan Kakashi memutuskan untuk menjadi guru di Smp juga dan tidak sengaja mereka mengajar di Smp yang sama.

Akhirnya karna sudah siang Rin dan Sakura memutuskan untuk makan, mereka membeli makanan dan memakanya di taman sambil mengobrol ria

"Kau makin terlihat manis Sakura, dan apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Rin, Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan

"Aku tidak berminat untuk pacaran," jawab Sakura sambil memakan makanan miliknya

"Ayolah Sakura lalu kedekatanmu dengan Gaara itu apa coba?" tanya Rin dengan nada jahil

"Kami hanya bersahabat tidak lebih," jawab Sakura disertai rona merah dikedua pipinya karna Rin tidak berhenti mengoda dirinya

"kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya Sakura, aku masih mengajar di smp yang sama seperti dulu," Rin Sensei bangkit dari bangku lalu memandangku

"Kau harus mulai mencoba mencintai seseorang Sakura," ucap Rin lalu melambaikan tanganya pergi, sementara Sakura yang ditinggalkan oleh Rin sensei tersenyum tipis

"Akan kucoba hal itu sensei" gumam Sakura

* * *

Note:

Haayyyy, LovelyMina balik lagi nih

Seneng banget bisa balik lagi

bales Review yang kemarin dulu (CH 2)

Maaf ya yang review di ch 1 ngga bisa bales,Maaf banget ya :

Uchiha Ratih: Ini sudah kucoba untuk panjangin

marukochan: Makasih, UCUNnya juga dah beres Nilai Ucun nya agak 'WAW' & Ini sudah kucoba banyakin interaksinya

Dhezthy UchihAruno: Ok... ini kucoba panjangin dan semoga chap 3 ini lebih memuaskann dari yang chap yang kemarin

Febri Feven: ini udah lanjut dan kalau boleh tau 'Sughoi' itu apa ya artinya?

25Junigartsu: Maaf jika tulisan ya aneh semoga Ch 3 lebih bagus dan tidak aneh tulisannya

Udah itu aja deh

Review?

Salam

.

.

.

LovelyMina


	4. Chapter 4

Bangku Taman

.

.

Genre: Romance & Drama

Pairing: Sakura & Sasuke

Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto

By: LovelyMina

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

SIAL?

.

'Sakura Haruno' gadis itulah yang kini tengah membaca buku di taman pada siang hari yang cerah, halaman demi halaman terbuka dari buku yang tengah ia baca, hingga matanya berhenti membaca menoleh ke arah kanan melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven yang baru ia kenal beberapa minggu hadir di depanya saat ini.

"Hay," sapa Sasuke, Mata Sakura menyipit melihat kedatangan Sasuke

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura ketus

"Kenapa kau jadi ketus begini Sakura?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu bodoh," kata Sakura sambil menutup buku yang tengah ia baca tadi

"Baiklah, aku sedang berjalan–jalan dulu menenangkan kepalaku, puas?" tanya Sasuke

"Sayangnya tidak Tuan Uchiha," jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan sekali kepalanya

"Biar saja, sekarang jawab kenapa kau jadi ketus kepadaku Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan bingung

"Pikirkan saja sendiri, kukira kau cukup peka untuk ukuran seorang cowok," kata Sakura bangkit dan berjalan pergi menjauhi si pemuda Uchiha yang satu ini

"Hey sebenarnya apa salahku?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa, akhirnya merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sakura yang seperti itu, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura.

"Sakura! hey Sakura!" panggil Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang berjalan sendirian.

"Kau mau apalagi sih sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura dengan sebal, sayangnya bukanya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah menarik tangan Sakura menuju ke sebuah kedai Es krim

"Paman beli es krim strawberry 1 dan mint 1," ucap Sasuke singkat, lalu dengan cepat Sang paman penjual es krim memberikan, pesanan Sasuke, setelah beberapa detik dengan cepatnya.

Sakura malah memberikan es krim tersebut kepada seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis karna es krimnya jatuh.

Sasuke dibuat pusing oleh sikap sensitive Sakura siang ini, hingga ia menelfon sahabatnya

"APA?" tanya Naruto dengan heran, sedang Ino dan Sai saling berpandangan heran, saat Sasuke selesai menceritakan pengalamanya tadi siang bersama Sakura

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin, Sakura chan biasanya ngga Sensitive kok," ucap Naruto, begitu juga dengan Ino sedang Sai, jangan ditanya si pemuda berjiwa seni tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis saking kelewat tulusnya senyum tipis Sai, sampai membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Hmm," Ino mulai kembali memasang pose berpikirnya, membuat ketiga cowok yang sudah menjadi sahabat sejak smp itu (Kecuali Sasuke tentunya) penasaran.

"Sakura sedang Pms, dan seingatku jika orang yang sedang Pms seperti dia memang sensitive dan tidak baik untuk makan es krim nanti akan membuat nyeri," jelas Ino, membuat dagu Sasuke jatuh saking tidak percaya begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Sai yang tak habis pikir.

"Sudahlah jangan kau teruskan ucapanmu Ino," ucap Naruto menjadi lemas mendengar penjelasan Ino yang dengan berat hati harus ia akui mungkin saja benar.

"Oh ya tumben sekali kau masih mau mengobrol dengan kami Teme, biasanya kau menjemput pacarmu jam segini." Naruto memandang jam tanganya, begitu yang lainya

Sasuke melirik ke arah _Handphone_ miliknya tapi hanya sebuah pesan masuk dari pacarnya.

_Hari ini kau tidak usah menjemputku, aku sedang berada dirumah temanku._

_Love u Sasu._

"Dia sedang pergi ke rumah temanya, dan aku tidak usah menjemputnya," kata Sasuke

"Andai kau belum punya pacar Teme, mungkin aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan Sakura chan," ujar Naruto

Bicara mengenai Sakura, saat ini ia sedang berada kamarnya bersama Konan Nee, ia sedang membantu Sakura mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang cukup sulit.

"Uwah, akhirnya sudah selesai," ujar Sakura girang sambil merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang mulai terasa kakuk.

"Hi, hi, hi." Konan malah tertawa melihat ekspesi Sakura yang lucu dan imut menurut dirinya.

"Apa Konan Nee, punya pacar?" tanya Sakura, seketika itu juga muka Konan jadi bersemu merah karna malu, ia mengangguk membuat harapan Sakura pupus sudah untuk membantu Sasori.

"Memang kenapa? Mukamu jadi lesu loh saat kau tau aku sudah punya pacar," tanya Konan dengan heran, Sakura menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Sebenarnya Saku mau menjodohkan Konan Nee dengan Sasori Nii," ujar Sakura, Sontak muka Konan sedih dan bingung.

"Kenapa kau lakukan hal tersebut? Kukira Sasori menyukaimu karna…." Konan tidak melanjutkan perkataanya, melihat muka Sakura memerah entah malu atau marah Konan tidak tau

"Sasori menyukaimu sejak dulu, bahkan lebih dulu sebelum kalian bertemu denganku di Suna," ucap Sakura suara mulai membesar

"Tapi Sasori terlihat protektif terhadapmu, ku kira ia menyukaimu." Konan membantah

"Sasori hanya menganggapku seorang adik, ku kira kau tau akan dari sikapnya, ia hanya berusaha melindungiku seperti Kakashi Sensei," ujar Sakura kini suaranya berubah datar dan menjadi dingin

"Aku pergi dulu, Konan Nee terserah mau menginap atau tidak," ujar Sakura sambil mengambil tas miliknya dan berjalan pergi keluar dari rumah.

Kini satu hal yang Konan ketahui bahwa

'Akasuna Sasori mencintai dirinya,' membuat Konan terduduk di kasur Sakura

"Tapi bagaimana dengan pacarku," gumam Konan sedih mengetahui bahwa kini sebagian kebahagiaan hatinya ternyata memang masih untuk Sasori.

Sakura berjalan sendirian pikiranya tak menentu bahkan kini ia pun tidak ingat kemana arah ia berjalan dan tujuanya kemana, yang penting saat itu ia harus menjernihkan pikiranya dan mencari cara bagaimana memberitau seseorang yang telah lama ia anggap seorang kakak (Akasuna Sasori) bahwa gadis yang selama ini ia cintai sudah punya pacar.

"Kenapa kau berjalan harus melamun?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat Sakura kenali, dengan segera tubuh Sakura berbalik melihat Sasuke berdiri sendirian dengan jaket biru tua dan celana jeans serta kaos hitam

"Jangan bilang kau seorang stalker? Kau selalu saja tau dimana aku berada," ucap Sakura, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura lalu mengajak Sakura pergi menuju sebuah tempat, tempat yang Sasuke tuju adalah bangku taman yang dulu menjadi pertemuan mereka

"Kalau ada masalah kau bisa bercerita kepadaku," ucap Sasuke

"Entahlah masalah yang mengganggu cukup pribadi sepertinya," ujar Sakura

"Bagaimana kau sudah tentukan pilihanmu?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke menoleh menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Tentukan apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung, 'bletak' Sakura menjitak kepala Sasuke, membuat yang dijitak meringis kesakitan

"Dasar kau ini! Tentu saja mengenai perjodohanmu," ucap Sakura enteng, Sasuke menggeleng

"Ibu dan ayah belum berbicara lagi kepadaku mengenai perjodohan tersebut," ucap Sasuke pelan

"Lalu kalau kau ditanya lagi oleh orang tuamu, kau akan menjawab apa?" tanya Sakura

"Entahlah." Sasuke mendongak memandang bulan yang menurutnya bersinar cukup terang untuk malam ini

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar," ucap Sasuke cepat lalu berlari kesuatu tempat sedang Sakura memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan heran, beberapa menit kemudian

"Ini," Sasuke datang lagi sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi kepada Sakura

"Kau ini, minum kopi pada malam hari itu tidak baik," ujar Sakura

"Sebenarnya Kopi ini untuk menghangatkan tubuh, mengingat malam ini agak dingin," ucap Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk pelan ditiupnya pelan kopi tersebut lalu mulai diminum,

Suasana disana jadi agak canggung sepertinya

"Kopinya sudah habis, mau beli lagi?" tawar Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan bingung, Sakura menatap ke langit "Aku tidak kenapa–kenapa kok," ujar Sakura

"Ayolah kau berbeda dari biasanya Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan heran, Sakura menghela nafas pelan

"Ada yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini," ucap Sakura

"Kau bisa cerita kepadaku," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang langit malam itu, angin bertiup cukup cepat

"Sudahlah, bagaimana jika kau antar aku pulang?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk tapi _handphone_ miliknya bergetar Sasuke mengangkat telfon sebentar yang ternyata dari Mikoto Uchiha

"Sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu segera," ucap Sasuke dengan nada biasa "Memang ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan heran

"Ibu minta aku untuk cepat pulang, sepertinya dia khawatir aku belum pulang," ucap Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya

"Siapa suruh kau menjadi Stalker, ayo cepat antar aku pulang nanti ibumu bisa kangen loh." Suara deru mobil terdengar dan dengan segera Sasuke mengantar Sakura menuju kediaman Haruno

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantar putriku pulang Sasuke," ucap Kizashi, Sasuke mengangguk pelan

"Sebaiknya kau pulang segera, Mikoto pasti khawatir," ucap Kizashi lagi–lagi Sasuke hanya mengangguk, selepas Sasuke pulang kerumahnya dengan segera 'BLETAK' suara jitakan terdengar disusul protesan dari orang yang mendapat jitakan tersebut

"Aww…" Sakura mengusap dahinya yang menjadi objek jitakan dari sang ayah

"Bukannya melarangmu pulang malam Saku, tapi jika sudah semalam ini bagaimana aku dan Kakashi tidak panik mencarimu, dan _handphone_ milikmu tidak aktif," ucap Kizashi, melihat urat–urat bermunculan membuat Sakura menciut

"Aku hanya mencari angin saja Ayah," bela Sakura dengan suara kecil

"Bahkan kau meninggalkan Konan sendirian di kamarmu, kau ini seperti tidak punya malu saja, meninggalkan tamu di kamarmu sedangkan kau sendiri pergi entah kemana," cecar Kizashi masih saja membuat Sakura menciut

"Sekarang kau naik keatas, tidur segera besok kau kuliah," ucap Kizashi dari nadanya sudah terlihat ia tidak mau mendengar semua ocehan dan bantahan dari Sakura, dengan muka cemberut Sakura naik menuju kamarnya.

Memang ia saat ini keterlaluan, bagaimana tidak sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, padahal tadi saat ia meninggalkan rumah seingatnya itu masih sore. Tanpa ba–bi–bu lagi ia segera membersihkan badanya dan mulai untuk tidur, Sakura merebahkan di tempat tidur menarik selimut hingga mengenai dagunya dan beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah tertidur lelap.

Sepertinya baru beberapa menit ia tertidur tapi ia sudah dipaksa bangun apalagi jika bukan dengan suara jam weker yang berdering nyaring, tapi Sakura tetap saja kembali tidur setelah ia mematikan jam weker. Hingga suara keras dari luar pintu kamar Sakura membuat Sakura yang masih nyenyak tidur terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari kasur, ia mengerang kesakitan dengan tertatih ia menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura keluar dari kamar penampilanya sudah cantik tapi sayang wajahnya masih terlihat mengantuk.

Kizashi sedang minum Ocha hangat kebiasan rutinya setiap pagi di dapur melihat anak tunggalnya turun dari kamar, "Jangan bilang kau mau tidak masuk kelas Sakura, ini baru beberapa hari kau masuk di sekolah barumu," ucap Kizashi, Sakura mendelikan matanya terhadap sang ayah

"Siapa bilang Saku tidak sekolah, lihat ini sudah rapih," ucap Sakura sambil menuju kulkas mengambil minum

"Jam pertamamu dimulai jam berapa Sakura?" tanya Kizashi dengan entengnya

"Jam 8," kata Sakura cuek, tidak sadar bahwa Kizashi kembali menyeringai melihat tingkah cuek putri semata wayangnya "Memangnya kau pikir ini jam berapa Sakura chan?" tanya Kizashi, mendengar ucapan sang ayah sontak Sakura menoleh melihat ke arah jam yang terpasang di dinding rumah tersebut, Sakura melotot segera saja menaruh gelas di tempat cuci piring, menyambar Tas miliknya dan segera berlari menuju keluar rumah.

"Aku pergi dulu Ayah," teriak Sakura dari depan rumah segera berlari cepat menuju halte bus dari hati ia memaki–maki keadaanya hari ini yang bisa dibilang cukup sial untuk sebuah permulaan mencari kehidupan pada pagi hari. Sementara itu Kizashi mendesah pelan melihat prilaku putrinya "Sama saja seperti Mebuki," ucap Kizashi pelan tapi ia tertawa dalam hati membayangkan kepanikan Sakura saat ini.

Sakura masih saja merutuki kesialanya pagi ini hingga sebuah motor berhenti tepat didepannya, pengemudi tersebut membuka helmnya dan terlihat seorang Sasuke Uchiha mencoba mengajak Sakura untuk pergi bersama menuju kampus.

Dengan cengiran khas Sakura, ia segera saja duduk di belakang "Jangan pakai lama, jam pertamaku di mulai 15 menit lagi," ujar Sakura dengan cukup panik, Sasuke mengangguk segera memacu motor miliknya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang hampir menyamai para pembalap motor GP, membuat Sakura dengan berat hati mengeratkan penganganya di pinggang Sasuke karna takut jatuh.

Sampai di parkiran Kampus, Sakura mendesah pelan, ia segera turun dari motor diikuti oleh Sasuke, "Hmm, Sasuke kemana mobilmu? Biasanya bawa mobil." Tanya Sakura dengan heran

"Mobilnya di pakai Itachi Nii, jadi kubawa saja Motor ini," jawab Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk cepat "Terima kasih, aku duluan," ucap Sakura segera saja ia berlari–lari kecil menuju kelasnya saat ini dan tepat waktu sekali tinggal semenit lagi si dosen Terkiller Orochimaru Sensei masuk dengan membawa seekor ular berwarna putih yang Sakura tau bernama manda, para murid wanita yang memang takut dengan namanya ular segera menjerit–jerit ketakutan, jadilah mereka para mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir mendesah lega saat tau jam pelajaran sudah selesai.

Orochimaru Sensei tampak garang sangat terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya, Ino dan Hinata yang kebetulan lewat untuk mengajak Sakura istirahat terpekik kaget melihat ular putih tersebut berada di pundak kanan Orochimaru.

Sakura keluar dari kelasnya wajahnya pucat dan terlihat sekali ia tidak berselera makan.

"Sakura chan kenapa?" tanya Hinata saat mereka sampai di taman untuk makan bersama, Ino mengangguk pelan

"Kalian berdua ini sudah tau kenapa harus bertanya, tentu saja karna jam pertama tadi semua teman dikelasku tidak bisa berhenti menjerit–jerit ketakutan melihat Si ular meliuk – liuk di lantai menjelajahi seluruh sudut kelas." Hinata menutup mulutnya untuk tidak menjerit sedang Ino tampak membeku wajahnya juga pucat tapi sayang tidak sepucat Sakura yang kini hampir sepucat Sai.

Tenten berjalan membawa bungkusan bersama Naruto dan Sai mereka bergabung untuk duduk

"Ayo kita makan semuanya," ucap Naruto dengan riang sambil duduk di sebelah Hinata sedang Sai duduk di sebelah Ino dan Tenten di dekat Sakura pastinya

"Hey kalian bertiga kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Tenten dengan nada khawatir plus panik melihat Hinata, Sakura dan Ino bergantian, Naruto dan Sai juga jadi memperhatikan Hinata dan Ino sedang Sakura kini sudah enak tidur di pangkuan Tenten.

"Sudahlah Sebaiknya kita makan saja, Saku kau mau makan tidak?" tanya Tenten sambil menepuk pelan pipi chubby milik Sakura, yang di tanya hanya menggeleng saja.

Mereka makan dengan nikmat kecuali Sakura yang sedang mengobrak abrik tas miliknya

"Sakura chan cari apa?" tanya Naruto sambil kembali memakan makanan yang tadi mereka bawa

"Ada apa Saku?" tanya Ino, Sakura mendesah pelan "Sepertinya ini hari tersialku," ujar Sakura

"_Handphone_ milikku tertinggal dirumah." Sakura bangun semua memandang dengan heran

"Sakura chan mau kemana?" tanya Hinata dengan logat terbata–bata khas Hinata "Aku mau pulang¸ hari ini sedang tidak ada kegiatan lain, lagipula aku juga sudah tidak ada jam," ucap Sakura cepat

"Sayang sekali Sakura, aku dan Sai mau mengunjungi Butik langgananku untuk melihat gaun pengantin," ucap Ino wajahnya bersemu merah saat mengatakan hal tersebut

"Aku dan Hinata chan mau kencan di taman bermain," ucap Naruto membuat pipi putri dari klan Hyuuga bersemu merah "Hm, bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku ke tempat latihan bela diriku," ajak Tenten, Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Sehabis makan mereka mulai berpencar pergi ketempat yang mereka tuju.

"Tenten Nee, Sakura Nee!" teriak seseorang berambut coklat panjang yang mereka berdua kenali sebagai 'Hanabi Hyuuga'

"Kau sedang latihan disini Hanabi?" tanya Tenten sedang Sakura yang berada di sampingnya sedang sibuk mengedarkan matanya keseluruh tempat latihan tersebut.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu Sakura kau tunggu disini dulu bersama Hanabi," ucap Tenten segera bergegas menuju toilet untuk berganti baju

"Sakura Nee, kok tumben datang ke Konoha?" tanya Hanabi dengan heran

"Aku dan Kakashi Sensei pindah ke sini," ucap Sakura, Hanabi dan Sakura duduk di salah satu tempat duduk yang ada

"Senangnya, oh ya kenapa hanya berdua saja dengan Tenten Nee? Hinata Nee kemana?" tanya Hanabi menanyai keberadaan sang kakak satu satunya,

"Kakakmu dibawa oleh pacarnya ke taman bermain," ujar Sakura membuat Hanabi mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran

"Tumben sekali Naruto Nii membawanya ke taman bermain, biasanya hanya ke kedai ramen Ichikaru lalu makan ramen hingga bermangkok mangkok," ucap Hanabi agak meremehkan Naruto sontak Sakura yang mendengarnya tentunya tertawa mendengar kebiasan dan tempat kencan langganan NaruHina.

Neji Hyuuga bersama Sasuke Uchiha datang menghampiri tempat Hanabi dan Sakura

"Hay Sakura, Hanabi kau masih mau berlatih?" tanya Neji yang tampak cukup berkeringat sepertinya habis berlatih sedang Sasuke jangan ditanya ia sama bahkan lebih dari Neji baju yang dipakai Sasuke basah dan sangat berkeringat.

Hanabi menggeleng ia sudah capek untuk berlatih, sekarang yang diinginkanya hanyalah menonton latihan dari Neji "Maaf Saku, Hanabi aku sepertinya kelamaan, eh Neji Sasuke?" tanya Tenten heran melihat Neji dan Sasuke berada di dekat Hanabi dan Sakura

"Kau baru mau latihan?" tanya Neji, Tenten mengangguk "Hanabi baru selesai latihan begitu juga dengan Sasuke, Mau berlatih bersamaku?" tawar Neji, sontak pipi Tenten jadi agak kemerahan ia mengangguk pelan.

Dan disinilah Tenten berada di tengah lapangan bersama Neji menjadi pusat perhatian, bagaimana tidak Neji dan Tenten adalah Senior di tempat latihan ini, mereka semua yang berlatih di sana sudah tidak meragukan kemampuan dari Tenten dan Neji yang sama–sama memiliki ketangguhan yang seimbang.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah kanan Sakura sedang Hanabi di sebelah kiri Sakura.

Pertandingan dimulai Neji dan Tenten saling melawan terlihat sekali Tenten menggunakan ilmu bela diri china sedang Neji menggunakan Taekwondo untuk melawan bela diri milik Tenten

"Kenapa mereka suka sekali latihan?" tanya Sakura, matanya tidak bisa berhenti melihat kemampuan Tenten dalam menangkis pukulan Neji

"Karna itu mereka, sangat mencintai ilmu bela diri," jawab Sasuke

"Hey kemapa kau disini, sana menjauh dariku." Sakura mengibaskan tanganya kepada Sasuke melihat hal tersebut Hanabi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura

"Memang kenapa, setauku aku tidak mengganggumu Sakura Haruno?" tanya Sasuke dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Kau itu BAU Sasuke Uchiha!" ucap Sakura dengan sebal sontak mendengar ucapan Sakura membuat Hanabi tertawa lebih keras dan Sasuke Sweatdrop.

Selesai menonton acara latihan Neji Vs Tenten, Sakura pulang menuju rumahnya dan lihatnya Kizashi belum pulang.

Sakura berjalan menuju kulkas membuka mencari bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak namun sayangnya tidak ada hanya ada susu, air mineral dan beberapa bumbu untuk dimasak tapi bahan bakunya tidak ada, Sakura duduk di kursi meja makan meraih _Handphone_nya yang tadi tertinggal, ia memutuskan untuk pergi belanja ke _supermarket_ terdekat yang ia tau, tapi sayangnya _supermarket_ terdekat tutup jadilah ia harus berjalan lebih jauh Sakura mendesah pelan dengan segera ia masuk dan mulai mencari bahan makanan yang dapat ia peroleh.

Sakura sibuk memilih antara udang dan ikan yang akan ia masak dirumah untuk makan malam.

"Sakura chan," panggil seseorang yang ternyata Mikoto Uchiha yang juga tengah membawa keranjang sepertinya ia juga sedang berbelanja

"Ah Bibi Mikoto, apa kabar? Bibi juga sedang belanja ya?" tanya Sakura ramah, Mikoto tersenyum cerah melihat Sakura segera saja menghampiri Sakura dan mulai berceloteh ria.

"Bagaimana jika Sakura chan ikut makan dirumah?" tanya Mikoto

"Hitung–hitung Bibi melepas rindu denganmu, sekalian saja ajak ayahmu ke rumah Bibi, kita nanti makan malam bersama," ucap Mikoto dengan senang, Sakura tidak enak hati untuk menolak jadi ia mengiyakan ajakan Mikoto, selesai membayar mereka berdua menuju mobil yang ternyata terdapat Itachi Uchiha

"Hallo Sakura chan," sapa Itachi ramah

"Sakura chan dan Kizashi akan makan malam dirumah, ayo cepat Itachi," ujar Mikoto dengan riang, Itachi mengangguk dan segera menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Sampai di rumah kediaman Uchiha, Mikoto segera membawa Sakura menuju dapur untuk memasak bersama, ibu dari kedua anak tersebut sangat senang dengan kehadiran Sakura malam ini "Pokoknya Sakura chan harus sering–sering datang kesini dan temani Bibi," ucap Mikoto dengan riang, Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Selesai dengan semua masakanya di bantu Itachi mereka menyiapkan meja makan "Sebaiknya kau panggil Ayah dan Paman Kizashi, Itachi mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tamu." Itachi mengangguk patuh

"Sakura tolong panggilkan Sasuke untuk makan malam, sisanya akan Bibi bereskan meja makanya."

Sakura naik menuju kamar Sasuke mengetuk pelan pintu kamarnya, karna tidak ada jawaban ia segera membuka pintu dan mendapati Sasuke tengah bertelanjang dada karna baru mandi, untungnya Sasuke sudah memakai celana, melihat hal tersebut Sasuke dan Sakura panik bersamaan, Sakura segera menutup pintu dan Sasuke berteriak untuk menunggu dirinya di depan kamar. Dalam hati Sakura benar–benar bersyukur bahwa kali ini ia tidak menjerit kaget dan betapa malunya dia karna tidak sengaja melihat dada bidang milik Sasuke secara langsung.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar dan menggeret Sakura menuju meja makan, sepanjang jalan mereka hanya diam tak bisa bersuara sedikitpun karena…., apalagi jika bukan karena kejadian tadi mereka berdua jadi canggung deh.

Makan malam dimulai dengan tenang Fugaku dan Kizashi berbincang ringan sedang Mikoto juga tampak asyik dengan makannya sendiri

"Sakura chan tidak makan?" tanya Itachi menatap Sakura yang hanya terdiam,

"Ah tidak aku makan kok," ucap Sakura sedikit gelagapan segera mengambil makanan yang tersedia di atas meja

"Sakura chan, sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada khawatir

"Tidak apa–apa Bibi, Sakura hanya ingat belum membeli buku referensi yang tadi pagi di suruh oleh Orochimaru Sensei untuk pegangan para murid," jawab Sakura lalu mulai makan

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengantarmu Sakura chan?" tanya Itachi, Sakura menimbang usul tersebut tapi

"Jangan, Kau ada rapat di perusahaan Itachi, bagaimana jika Sasuke? Besok kau cukup senggang?" tawar Mikoto, Itachi, Sakura dan Sasuke yang memang dasarnya kurang bisa menolak ucapan Mikoto mengangguk bersamaan

"Baik Bu," ucap Sasuke datar, sehabis makan malam Itachi segera masuk ke dalam kamar begitu juga dengan Sasuke tapi tidak jadi sebab

"Tolong kau antar Sakura chan, ke kamar kosong yang berada di sebelah kamarmu Sasuke," ucap Mikoto, dengan gugup mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar yang dituju, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar tersebut "Rapih sekali," komentar Sakura terdengar ke telinga Sasuke

"Ibu meminta pembantu di sini untuk merapihkan kamar ini beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi mungkin Ibu telah merencanakan semua hal ini," ucap Sasuke, membuat Sakura terheran–heran

"Di lemari itu ada beberapa pakaian baru, sepertinya Ibu sengaja membelikan baju tersebut, pakai untuk besok pagi." Sakura mengangguk pelan

"Oh ya, besok apa kau jadi pergi mengantarku membeli buku?" tanya Sakura

"Tentu, memang kenapa?" balas Sasuke dengan heran

"Tidak aku hanya bertanya saja." Sakura menaruh tasnya di meja belajar yang ada dikamar tersebut

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu," Sasuke keluar namun sebelum pintu ia tutup terdengar suara "Maaf untuk kejadian yang tadi Sasuke," ucap Sakura pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh yang di maksud

"Tidak masalah." Lalu pintu kamar tersebut tertutup rapat

Dan disinilah Sakura berada, ia segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk tersebut memikirkan semua kejadian yang hari ini baru saja dialami olehnya, beberapa menit kemudian ia tertidur dengan sebuah senyuman tertempel di wajah cantiknya

"Sepertinya Hari ini tidak terlalu sial untukmu Haruno Sakura" ucap Sebuah suara datar ternyata Sasuke yang juga mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat Sakura panik karna kesiangan dan tadi saat Sakura tidak sengaja melihatnya bertelanjang dada.

.

.

TBC ...

* * *

Note:

Aku ngga tau mau bilang apa sama semua pembaca kali ini,

pikiranku sudah mantap untuk sekarang aku akan 'Hiatus' mungkin berkepanjangan

2 minggu sekaligus aku akan UM (Ujian Madrasah) & UAMBN serta TO dan aku ngga tau ujian apalagi beberapa minggu mendatang

Review kalian sangat membantuku dalam Semangat, setiap baca review yang masuk bikin ingin cepet publish lagi

Apalagi dari semua Fict ku yang masih 'In Progres' Fict ini lebih ku prioritaskan

Jadi Review ya? terserah mau kritik,saran, dan sbgnya bahkan Flame (Jika mendorongku untuk lebih maju silahkan)

udah curhatnya sampai sini aja.

Chap 3:

Dhezthy UchihAruno, Uchiha Ratih,Marukocan & Febri Feven: Maaf baru bisa update sekarang ...

Nadya Sabrina: Karna di chap ini belum di kasih tau mungkin chap depan ada

Makasih yang udah Baca dan Review sebagainya.

maaf jika masih terlalu banyak typo, alur berantakan, eyd kurang benar dan sebagainya

Salam

.

.

LovelyMina


	5. Chapter 5

Bangku Taman

.

.

.

Genre: Romance & Drama

Pairing: Sakura & Sasuke

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: LovelyMina

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kencan? Benarkah!

.

.

Sakura bangun dengan heboh bagaimana tidak ia tadi malam bermimpi dengan aneh bertemu dengan seorang nenek peramal dan mengatakan seseorang yang akan menjadi pendampingnya kelak adalah orang yang menyebalkan yang gemar membuatnya kesal, padahal sekarang masih jam 5 pagi dan mata Sakurapun merah.

Sakura mengerang ia jelas kesal, tapi memang itu semua tidak ada yang patut disalahkan mencoba membunuh keheningan subuh dini hari ia pun mencoba tidur, mulai dari gaya biasa berbaring, telungkup, dengan bantal menutup muka kesamping semua posisi sudah ia coba tapi memang dasar nasib sial ia tidak bisa tidur,

Akhirnya ia mengambil _Handphone_ miliknya ia membulatkan matanya melihat sebuah pesan masuk yang ternyata dari tadi malam sudah masuk tapi kenapa ia baru sadar, dengan perlahan ia membuka sms tersebut, kurang lebih isinya:

To: Sakura Haruno

Aku datang ke Konoha, apa kau berniat bertemu denganku? Aku ingin menjelaskan masalah kecil kita.

-You Know I am –

'Apa masalah kecil, bagiku ini seperti masalah hidup dan matiku' teriak inner Sakura tentunya, tidak mungkin ia teriak saat matahari belum menampakan sedikit tubuhnya ke langit membangunkan semua orang yang mulai mencari penghidupan,

Merasa tidak terima dengan sms tersebut, ia tidak membalas sms tersebut langsung saja membanting hpnya ke sisi lain kasur, ia melompat dari kasur, menyambar handuk dan segera mandi,

Ia asal ambil baru yang berada dilemari 'Toh Bibi Mikoto sengaja memberikanya untukku' batin Sakura cuek, segera saja memakai pakaian tersebut, rambut merah muda miliknya ia sisir dan ia mengenakan sebuah jepitan berbentuk pita berwarna pink, segera saja ia turun kebawah untuk membantuk Bibi Mikoto menyiapkan sarapan.

Pagi ini di dapur hanya terisi 2 orang berjenis kelamin perempuan sedang sibuk menyiapkan masakan untuk sarapan "Ah Saku-chan kau cocok sekali memakai pakaian tersebut," ujar Mikoto dengan senangnya melihat Sakura memakai pakaian yang ia pilihkan untuknya, sebuah dress berwarna putih dengan jaket tipis berwarna merah muda dengan aksessories berbentuk pinta cukup besar di tengah-tengahnya terlihat cukup manis atau malah manis sekali jika yang memakai Sakura Haruno tentunya.

Yang pertama turun adalah Itachi, anak sulung ini memang sangat rajin jika menyangkut soal makan bersama, karna Itachi salah satu orang yang berjasa membuat kehidupan keluarga Uchiha generasi kali ini lebih berwarna bersama Mikoto Uchiha sang ibu tercinta tentunya.

"Selamat pagi Ibu, Sakura-chan, wah kau terlihat manis," ujar Itachi melihat penampilan Sakura, yang dipuji hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Itachi

"Kapan Misa-Nee datang lagi?" tanya Mikoto sambil menata piring di meja makan dibantu Itachi sedang Sakura sibuk di kompor

"Ah Ibu, walaupun Misa jarang kemari tentu ada Sakura yang dapat menggantikan Misa, akhir-akhir ini ia kurang sehat, mungkin nanti sore aku akan berkunjung ke apartemennya," ucap Itachi lalu duduk di kursi membiarkan Sakura dan sang Ibu yang menyelesaikan tatanan terakhir dari Sarapan kali ini

"Ah sayang sekali kalau begitu, Ibu ingin sekali mengobrol banyak denganya ia benar-benar bisa diajak mengobrol seperti Sakura tentunya," kata Mikoto sambil melepas celemek putih yang sedari tadi ia gunakan

"Itachi tolong panggil Sasuke, cepatlah sebelum ayah dan Kizashi datang," kata Mikoto dengan suara agak panik, Itachi segera berlari menuju kamar Sasuke dan tak sampai 10 menit mereka berdua sudah datang lalu Fugaku dan Kizashi datang dan dimulailah acara sarapan dirumah keluarga Uchiha

"Itachi jangan lupa kau ada rapat jam 8 di kantor, sedang ayah harus menemui Rekan kerja ayah di perusahaan lain," uca Fugaku, Itachi mengangguk

"Oh ya hampir saja terlupa," ucap Mikoto mengeluarkan 2 buah tiket semuanya memandang Mikoto dengan terheran-heran

"Ini tiket masuk taman bermain yang baru saja dibuka," ucap Mikoto

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengunjungi kesana bukan sayangku?" tanya Fugaku dengan heran

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi tidak ada salahnya kita kesana sekali-kali¸ini untuk Sakura dan Sasuke, taman bermain ini tidak terlalu jauh dari toko buku, kalian kesana sehabis membeli buku." Mikoto menyodorkan satu tiket untuk Sakura dan satunya lagi untuk Sasuke

"Ah kapan-kapan aku akan ajak Misa untuk kesana juga," kata Itachi dengan ceria

"Jangan bilang kau belum pernah mengajak gadismu kemanapun Itachi?" tanya Fugaku dengan tatapan yang bisa dibilang agak mengerikan

"Tentu saja pernah Ayah, kami suka sekali berjalan berdua didekat sungai taman Lampion yang biasanya cukup ramai saat musim semi," kata Itachi dengan mata berbinar-binar, Sakura tertawa kecil "Jangan _flashback_ terus Itachi-nii, lakukan saja hal tersebut sore nanti," saran Sakura sambil tertawa kecil

"Ah benar juga, kau pintar Sakura-chan, terima kasih atas idemu," ujar Itachi lalu bangun mengecup pipi ibu dan ayah serta paman Kizashi "Aku pergi dulu." Itachi segera pergi menuju kantor

Setelah sarapan selesai dan semua alat makan yang digunakan telah dibersihkan dan ditata rapih, Fugaku pergi menuju kantor kenalannya, Fugaku pergi bersama Kizashi sekalian mengantar Kizashi pulang kerumah,

"Hari ini, kalian sedang tidak ada jam di kampuskan Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya Mikoto saat melihat kedua anak itu akan pergi keluar rumah

"Iya Ibu/Bibi," jawab mereka bersamaan

Dan sekarang mereka berdua naik bus kota untuk pergi menuju tempat yang mereka tuju, sayang sekali mereka tidak membawa motor karna motor Sasuke berada di garasi sedang dibenarkan oleh salah satu pengawalnya yang bisa membenarkan alat-alat otomotif sedang mobil dipakai Itachi ke kantor

"Ah!" Sakura segera mengambil handphone miliknya yang berada di tas sebuah sms masuk dari Ino

From: Ino Yamanaka

Sakura kau dimana? Ayo temani aku beli buah untuk Sai-kun, ia sedang sakit, Tenten dan Hinata sedang ada jam jadi aku sendirian.

Sakura mendesah pelan, ia segera menyenggol lengan Sasuke yang berada disampingnya pemuda tersebut menoleh mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Apa?" tanyanya datar, Sakura memperlihatkan isi sms dari Ino untuknya

"Aku harus balas smsnya apa?" tanya Sakura

"Bilang saja kau sedang bersamaku pergi ke toko buku bereskan?" tanya Sasuke dengan enteng sedang Sakura menggeram menahan emosi yang mulai muncul

"Jika aku jawab seperti apa katamu tadi, nanti ia akan membanjiriku dengan berbagai pertanyaan," ucap Sakura dengan nada frustasi

"Matikan saja Handphonemu," lagi-lagi suara tersebut terkesan cuek dan datar, Sakura menghela nafas dengan perlahan ia mulai mengetik balasan untuk Ino

To: Ino Yamanaka

Aku sedang pergi diluar, Maaf tidak bisa pergi menemanimu membeli buah.

Sakura

Ia lalu menekan tombol 'Send', mereka turun dan segera berjalan menuju toko buku yang sudah cukup ramai "15 menit lagi kita ketemu di kasir Sasuke," ucap Sakura cepat lalu segera berlari-lari kecil menuju rak tertentu sedang Sasuke sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya karna ucapan Sakura secara sepihak tapi pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk mencari sebuah buku yang memang ia niat untuk beli tapi selalu tidak ada waktu untuk membelinya.

Sakura sibuk memilih diantara tumpukan buku dan ia mengambil buku yang diminta oleh si Orochimaru- sensei, setelah itu ia tertarik untuk melihat tumpukan novel, ia sibuk memilih-milih lalu saat ia mengambil novel yang ia pilih sebuah tangan lebih dulu mengambil novel yang dimaksud

"Hey," ucap Sakura tidak terima namun segera saja wajahnya merah padam melihat yang mengambil novel tersebut adalah Sasuke Uchiha karna ekspresi Sasuke menampakan wajah jengkel

"Ini sudah lewat 10 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara mengintimidasi

"Ah Gomen, tiba-tiba saja aku jadi tertarik untuk melihat novel-novel ini," ujar Sakura, lalu tanganya dengan gesit mengambil buku yang tadi ia pilih dengan cepat ia membaca sinopsisnya

"Kau yakin hanya dengan membaca sinopsis menurutmu novel itu bagus?" tanya Sasuke

"Lagipula aku baru tau kau suka novel percintaan,"lanjut Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dengan mata menyipit, mereka segera membayar barang yang mereka beli masing-masing

"Dimana letak taman bermain itu?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke,

"Sudah ikut saja, jangan banyak bicara," kata Sasuke segera melangkah, mereka dengan cepat sampai di taman bermain

"Waw, banyak sekali kita mau mulai dari yang mana?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang berbagai macam wahana yang ada, karna bingung ia meminta pendapat Sasuke, tapi seperti yang kita ketahui Sasuke lebih suka mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan perbuatan daripada perkataan, maka dari itu ia menarik Sakura menuju _roller coaster _yang sangat besar

"Ehh, kau yakin mau naik ini?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya, Sasuke mengangguk yakin

"Kenapa? Kau takut hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan, tidak terima dengan sikap Sasuke, Sakura dengan pasrah ikut dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke, 'Sial kenapa dapat tempat paling depan, OH NOO!' teriak pikiran Sakura, sedang dalam hati Sasuke malah berteriak kesenangan melihat wajah pucat pasi Sakura , semua sudah mengenakan pengaman pada bangku masing-masing.

Perlahan tapi pasti _roller coaster _ mulai berjalan pelan-pelan menaiki tanjakan seperti pada umunya, lalu dalam hati Sakura menghitung mundur dengan pandangan takut '3… 2… 1…' dan _roller coaster_ tersebut bergerak dengan cepat, hampir seluruh penumpang yang berada di dalam _roller coaster _tersebut berteriak ketakutan dan ada juga yang berteriak kesenangan, Sakura masuk kedalam kategori berteriak ketakutan, ia benar-benar takut untuk saat ini sementara cowok yang disebelahnya tampak diam tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi ketakutan hanya sebuah seringai kegembiraan yang tercetak jelas melihat wajah Sakura yang ketakutan.

Selesai bermain _roller coaster _mereka mencoba berbagai wahana yang lainya bahkan merekapun mencoba memasuki rumah hantu, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti menjerit-jerit ketakutan melihat wajah menyeramkan dari hantu-hantu yang ada didalam rumah hantu tersebut,

"Ah sedapnya!" ucap Sakura ceria sekaligus lega, sehabis masuk rumah hantu mereka berdua duduk untuk istirahat sekaligus membeli es krim

"Kau sepertinya sudah sering kesini ya Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke agak enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tapi

"ini baru yang 3 tiga kalinya," ujarnya sambil menghabiskan es krim yang berada ditanganya

"ke 3 kalinya, biasanya kau kemari dengan pacarmu ya?" tubuh Sasuke menegang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, ia ingat baru kali ini ia pergi ke taman bermain dengan benar-benar seorang gadis hanya berdua saja, baginya kini ini terasa seperti sebuah kencan yang tidak mereka sengajai, bagaimana tidak Mikoto sendiri yang memberikan tiket dan menyuruh Sasuke bersama Sakura mengunjungi taman bermain ini

"Tidak, aku kemari dengan keponakanku," ucap Sasuke, mendengar jawaban Sasuke kini gantian Sakura yang berdiam diri tidak seceria tadi ia jadi memikirkan jawaban Sasuke

"Ah, maaf berarti kau tidak pernah kesini dengan pacarmu kalau begitu," kata Sakura dengan hati-hati sekali

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang, tidak enak rasanya jika kita pergi berdua ke taman bermain, padahal kau belum pernah mengajak pacarmu kemari, nanti aku disangka sebagai perusak hubunganmu dengan pacarmu, dan aku tidak mau hal tersebut terjadi." Dalam hati Sasuke membenarkan semua perkataan Sakura tapi rasanya tidak enak jika mereka pulang dalam keadaan hati yang agak risau

"Tidak, hanya orang yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa yang berkata aku sebagai perusak hubungan seseorang, lagipula nanti Ibu pasti menanyaiku macam-macam mengenaimu, kalian berdua jadi sangat dekat dan Ibu jadi terlihat ceria saat bersamamu seperti Misa-Nee," kata Sasuke lalu menelan semua es krim miliknya

"Ya aku bisa melihat Ibumu tampak bersemangat, Misa itu siapanya Itachi-nii?" tanya Sakura

"Ah Misa itu teman Itachi-nii sejak mereka kecil, satu akademik hingga kuliah walaupun berbeda fakultas, ia kini berkerja sebagai seorang penulis berbagai macam buku ilmiah dan novel, berawal dari pertemanan mereka yang sudah dipupuk sejak kecil Itachi-nii sudah menyukai Misa dari pertama kali bertemu, tapi sepertinya Itachi-nii terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang ia miliki, tapi mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak sma, hingga sekarang." Sakura terpana mendengar cerita Sasuke yang menurutnya benar-benar 'Wah' tersebut

"Mereka berdua sudah berkerja, kenapa tidak menikah saja, Ino dan Sai saja sebentar lagi akan menikah," ujar Sakura dengan heran

"Mereka sudah berpacaran lama orang tua merekapun saling mengenal dan tau akan hubungan mereka, jadi mungkin mereka segera saja menikah agar dapat kebahagiaan yang lebih," kata Sasuke asal,

"Ayo! Kita belum benar-benar menjelajahi seluruh tempat ini." Setelah berkata seperti itu mereka melanjutkan bermain disana,

"Coba kau ambil boneka itu, yang berwarna putih Sasuke!" tunjuk Sakura pada sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih, Sasuke menuruti permintaan Sasuke, dengan gesit ia mulai memasukan koin dan menggerakan benda pengambil mainan tersebut 'Hup' boneka yang sudah mereka incar dapat tapi, jatuh lagi lalu 'Hup' lagi dan akhirnya mereka dapat, dengan gembira Sakura mengambil Boneka tersebut dari kotak yang dibawah

"Waw lucunya!" ucap Sakura dengan gemas sambil memeluk boneka tersebut dengan eratnya sementara Sasuke tersenyum puas akan hasil yang di dapat

"Sakura Haruno!" suara tersebut terkesan dingin dan datar seperti Sasuke tapi tetap saja ada bedanya, dengan segera mereka berdua berbalik dan terlihatlah sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah bata tanpa alis dengan sebuah Tatto kanji 'Ai'

"Gaara-kun," ucap Sakura tidak percaya

"Bisa kita mengobrol meluruskan masalah kita, Sakura?" tanya Gaara

"Maaf, tapi tidak untuk hari ini," kata Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke menjahui Gaara tapi berhenti karna "Sepertinya kau sudah lupa denganku Saku," ucap Gaara lalu pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Sakura menggertakan giginya karna kesal namun tetap saja mereka berjalan

Melihat Sakura menjadi lesuh setelah kedatangan seorang pemuda tanpa alis yang ia ketahui bernama Gaara tersebut Sasuke mencoba berinisiatif "Jika kau sudah tidak mood lagi untuk bermain, kita bisa pulang ko," tawar Sasuke mencoba membuat Sakura kembali ceria seperti tadi pagi

"Bagaimana jika kita berjalan menuju tempat yang tadi pagi diceritakan oleh kakamu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura

"Cerita Aniki? Oh maksudmu sungai dekat taman lampion itu?" Sakura mengangguk penuh minat, dengan enggan Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke tempat yang dimaksud karna Sakurakan sebagai orang pendatang di Konoha jadi ia kurang tau tempat-tempat yang berada di kota tersebut .

"Wah sungainya jernih sekali," ucap Sakura takjub tapi sepertinya keberuntungan mereka menghilang dulu sekejap, karna tak sampai 10 menit hujan mulai turun, dengan panik Sakura akan mulai mencari tempat berteduh tapi sebelum ia melangkah sebuah tangan besar menahanya untuk berjalan, ternyata pemuda yang satu ini sigap juga, ia mengeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna abu-abu dan memakainya bersama Sakura

"Ah, kau bawa payung, leganya" kata Sakura lega bukan main sebab kelihatannya hujan akan cukup lama dilangit saat ini, jadilah seperti ini… Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke yang memegang payung mereka berjalan di dekat taman lampion mencari tempat untuk berteduh sebab Sakura sudah mulai kedinginan bahkan bibirnya mulai tampak memucat

"Di situ ada toko Sasuke, kita ke sana," ujar Sakura terbata-bata, sejenak Sasuke melihat toko tersebut, awalnya enggan untuk setuju dengan Sakura tapi melihat keadaan Sakura, akhirnya mereka berjalan juga ke depan toko tersebut, Sasuke menutup payung tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika kita masuk ke toko ini?" tanya Sakura langsung saja gadis berambut merah muda tersebut masuk kedalam toko, Sasuke menghela nafas pelan dan mengikuti Sakura. Mata Sakura berbinar melihat toko tersebut penuh dengan pernak-pernik wanita yang mendominasi toko tersebut lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang kini memasang wajah 'eneg' melihat semua dekorasi yang sebenarnya cocok untuk hari valentine tapi jika kita lihat toko ini sebenarnya adalah '_Gift Corner' _ jadi sepertinya cocok-cocok saja dekorasinya untuk toko seperti itu.

Sakura mulai menjelajahi isi toko seakan lupa dengan hujan yang masih setia diluar toko tersebut, sedang Sasuke seperti adik yang mengikuti kakaknya kemana-mana, kemana kakaknya melangkah pasti adiknya pun akan melangkah kesana, sebenarnya Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut bertujuan untuk mengindari tatapan 'lapar' para kaum hawa yang sepertinya terhipnotis dengan ketampaan sang lelaki bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi terima saja nasibnya Sasuke, jadi cowok jelek salah jadi cowok kerenpun sepertinya agak salah dimata 'beberapa' kaum hawa.

"Kenapa kau berjalan dibelakangku Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan heran

"Aku hanya kurang suka dengan tatapan para gadis itu, seperti mau memakanku saja, jadi aku berlindung dibelakangmu," ujar Sasuke, sebuah sudut siku-siku mulai terlihat di kening sang anak tunggal keluarga Haruno "Memangnya aku sebesar apa Sasuke, hingga kau berlindung dibelakangku, Hah?" tanya Sakura, lalu mendengus pelan namun segera saja moodnya berubah cerah sekali melihat tumpukan boneka kecil yang sepertinya lebih mirip sebagai gantungan hp.

"Wah lucunya," ujar Sakura sambil mengambil sebuah gantungan lalu menunjukan kepada Sasuke

"Hey Sasuke, lihat ini mirip dengan boneka yang tadi kita dapatkan di taman bermain lucukan?" tanya Sakura, sambil menggoyangkan gantungan tersebut, memang benar gantungan boneka tersebut mirip dengan boneka yang mereka dapatkan saat di taman bermain bedanya mungkin hanya ukuranya dan boneka gantungan tersebut memegang bantal separuh hati berwarna pink

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, ini gantungan couple, lihat," ucap sang pelayan memasangkan kedua buah boneka beruang dan bantal separuh hati tersebut menyatu dan menjadi hati yang pas

"Ah lucunya sayang aku hanya ingin yang ini saja," ucap Sakura kepada pelayan tersebut

"Tentu saja, pasanganya bisa kau berikan kepada pacarmu itu nona," kata sang pelayan sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke, sontak membuat Sakura sedikit gelagapan

"Maaf tapi pemuda disebelahku ini, bukan pacarku kami hanya berteman," ucap Sakura, sontak beberapa gadis yang berada di toko tersebut tersenyum penuh kemenangan tapi bagi Sasuke itu adalah senyuman iblis yang siap menjatuhkan para manusia kedalam sebuah lubang kematian.

"Ah kami ambil yang ini tolong segera dibungkus," kata Sasuke dengan cepat menyerahkan 2 buah gantungan boneka kepada si pelayan, dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke membayar dan menarik tangan Sakura dengan cepat untuk keluar dari toko tersebut

"Kenapa kita harus cepat-cepat keluar dari toko tersebut Sasuke," ujar Sakura dengan kesal

"Kau tidak lihat Apa, para gadis itu tersenyum bagai iblis saat mendengarmu bilang aku ini bukan pacarmu," kata Sasuke setengah kesal

"Tapi kau memang bukan pacarku, untuk apa aku berbohong?" tanya Sakura 'Mati deh' Sasuke diam karna tidak bisa membalas ucapan Sakura, sepertinya ia kalah telak maka dari itu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ia mengeluarkan gantungan boneka milik Sakura

"Ini, yang satunya untukku, kau pakai saja, aku takkan memakai milikku ini," ujar Sasuke

"Sasuke No Baka, untuk apa membeli barang yang pastinya tidak akan kau gunakan¸lebih baik uangnya di tabung lalu beli novel deh," ucap Sakura segera memasang gantungan tersebut diHpnya "Cantik!"kata simple lalu tanganya ditarik oleh Sasuke untuk naik kedalam bus,

Di dalam Bus mereka berdua diam, suasana di bus kali ini sangatlah sunyi tidak ada satupun orang yang berbicara didalam bus tersebut, semuanya asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing

"Ayahmu pulang jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke, sambil melirik jam yang berada di dalam bus tersebut

"Tergantung, jika lembur ia bahkan tidak akan pulang dan baru pulang keesokan harinya, memang ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku lapar, Ibu tadi sms ia akan menjenguk Misa bersama Itachi, jadi dirumah tidak ada yang masak dan aku sedang malas untuk masak," kata Sasuke

"Kalau begitu kita makan saja, aku tau kedai yang enak di dekat rumahku," ucap Sakura,

Dan benar saja turun dari bus berjalan sedikit mereka masuk kedalam sebuah kedai yakiniku

"Paman Yakiniku 2, dan juga ocha 2," pesan Sakura, dengan cepat hidangan tersaji di depan mata

Mereka mulai makan dan minum "Wah yakiniku ini enak, pantas kau merekomdasikan kedai ini," ucap Sasuke saat mereka selesai makan

"Kau mau mengantarku sampai rumah?" tanya Sakura

"Itupun jika boleh, aku pasti akan di marahi oleh Ibu jika membiarkan gadis kesayangan ibuku pulang sendiri padahal ini sudah gelap," kata Sasuke

Di depan rumah Sakura "Kau mau mampir dulu?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke menggeleng pelan

"Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu," ujar Sakura, lalu beberapa detik kemudian hening…

"Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku sepanjang hari ini, aku senang sekali walau tadi sempat merasa tidak enak," ucap Sakura

"Aku tau persis apa yang kau rasakan, maksudku perasaan yang tidak enak itu sebaiknya jangan kau pikirkan acuhkan saja,…" Sasuke berhenti bicara sebentar

"Dan sepertinya aku juga harus berterima kasih kepadamu, karna akupun merasa senang bisa ke taman bermain walau harus aku akui jika aku pergi bersamamu sebaiknya naik _roller coaster_ karna dapat melihat secara jelas wajah ketakutanmu itu," ujar Sasuke setengah geli mengucapkannya membuat Sakura menginjak kakinya

"Intinya aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu atas apa yang terjadi hari ini, sampai jumpa." Sebelum Sakura membalas Sasuke langsung berlari menuju halte bus terdekat.

"Sama-sama Sasuke, semoga saja besok akan setenang hari ini," doa Sakura dalam hati. Namun sepertinya doa dari si gadis berambut pink ini tidak terkabul sebab …

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" teriakan Ino menggema di sepanjang koridor, para mahasiswa yang mendengar teriakan Ino sontak mendelik tidak suka kepada gadis cantik yang satu ini, bagaimana Ino tidak berteriak histeris, jika kalau tadi kejadianya seperti…

.

.

.

Flash Back On

Ino berjalan menuju kelas Sakura, namun kelasnya belum selesai maka Ino-pun menunggu hingga kelas tersebut berakhir, Sakura keluar paling belakangan tapi tetap saja yang namanya kelas baru selesai koridor tidak akan sepi begitu saja, melihat Sakura mengotak-atik Hpnya itu biasa saja bagi Ino, namun yang jadi perhatian gadis turunan dari klan Yamanaka itu sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk beruang dengan separuh hati sangatlah lucu.

"Saku, kau beli dimana? Itu lucu sekali," tanya Ino tetap memandang ke arah gantungan tersebut, Sakura menghentikan kegiatanya menoleh

"lucu? Apanya yang lucu Ino?" tanya Sakura dengan heran, tapi yang ditanyai malah tidak menjawab akhirnya Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Ino

"Gantungan itu beli dimana Saku?" tanya Ino mengulagi pertanyaanya yang sama maknanya

"Kemarin, di sebuah toko hadiah," kata Sakura

"Kau pergi dengan siapa Sakura? Apa dia pacar barumu? Kenapa kau tidak ajak aku? Atau kemarin kalian sedang kencan jadi kau tidak mau diganggu? Jika begitu kenapa kau tidak jujur saja, akukan ingin berkenalan dan melihat cowok tipe mu itu Sakura?" tanya Ino, Sakura melototi Ino dengan kesal, namun ia segera mengatur nafasnya berbicara tenang dan pelan seolah tidak ada hal yang harus dikhawatirkan oleh dirinya tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil.

"Um, Ino…" panggil Sakura (Tapi nadanya seperti nada Hinata yang sedang gugup), Ino mengangguk menunggu jawaban Sakura dengan tidak sabar

"Sebenarnya…" Ino ingin sekali mengigit kedua kuku tanganya saking penasaranya namun ia urungkan dimana harga dirinya melihat Ino yang cantik dan aggun bisa berubah menjadi si penggigit kuku karna penasaran setengah mati

"Banyak hal yang terjadi kemarin, yang tidak mungkin kuceritakan kepadamu Ino." Sakura segera berlari menjahui Ino secepat yang ia bisa, Ino tertegun (Sweatdrop) mendengar menjelasan Sakura yang dapat membuat dirinya setengah mati penasaran, namun beberapa detik kemudian…

1…

2…

3…

Ino baru sadar bahwa Sakura sudah tidak ada di hadapanya lagi, gadis itu sudah tidak tampak lagi di sepanjang koridor tempatnya berdiri, kedua siku-siku muncul di kedua sisi kening putih milik Ino, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan

"SAKURA HARUNO" teriakan yang dapat membuat seseorang mengenakan _headset _ dengan volume penuh sekalipun mendengar teriakanya dari kejauhan, teriakan yang dapat membuat Naruto berlari secepat atlet lari marathon tercepat dan seluruh teman akrabnya tertawa melihat reaksi orang yang teriaki oleh Ino.

Flash Back Off.

Sakura berlari keluar gedung hingga ia bertabrakan dengan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan pelan 'Bruk' kemudianya pun terjatuh "Sakit sekali!"ucap Sakura sambil mengelus pantatnya yang menyentuh tanah lebih dulu

"Memang kau sedang apa? Hingga berlari tidak melihat arah kemana kau lari?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku berlari untuk menghindari…" sebelum Sakura berbicara Ino berjalan cepat kearahnya dengan muka merah karna kesal ia tidak berhenti mengumpat 'Sakura No baka, baka,!' mulut Ino tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan hal itu,

Sakura kembali berlari sedang Sasuke diam karna bingung melihat tingkah Sakura, Sakura berlari lalu menemukan pohon yang besar segera saja bersembunyi dibelakang pohon tersebut, ia segera mengambil _Handphone_ miliknya dan menelfon Sai

"Halo" suara pria jenius dalam bidang seni itu terdengar

"Sai, ini aku Sakura, kau ada dimana? Sekarang aku sedang benar-benar membutuhkanmu!" ujar Sakura,

"Aku berada di lapangan basket indor, kau kemari saja disini sepi." Sakura segera mematikan handphone miliknya dan kembali berlari. Ino yang saat ini tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura segera saja menyadari kemana gadis merah muda tersebut berlari

Sakura segera berlari menuju tempat Sai berada,

"Bisakah kau bantu aku, Sai? Ino tampak sangat menakutkan," ucap Sakura dengan nada memohon kepada Sai, Sai mengambil handuk lalu tersenyum "Tentu, lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sai sambil mengelap mukanya dengan handuk

Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Sai segera memalingkan mukanya menghadap pintu dan tampaklah Ino berlari masuk dengan segera Ino menghampiri Sai dan Sakura

"Aku pergi dulu Sai, Ino!" sakura segera saja berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Ino yang melongo sedang Sai tersenyum geli melihat Ino, Sai merengkuh pinggang Ino "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pergi kencan saja, biarkan Sakura sendiri, Yuk!" Sai menggendong tasnya dan berjalan bersama Ino, sedang Ino ia diam tidak mampu berkata apa-apa saat ini 'Tadi mengejar Sakura, eh taunya malah diajak kencan,' pikir Ino dengan heran tapi tetap saja perasaan Ino menjadi lebih baik karna Sai mengajaknya kencan hari ini.

Sakura berjalan sendirian, saat ini ia benar-benar lega karna berhasil lepas dari kejaran Ino, karna ia tidak tau harus beralasan apa kepada Ino tentang kejadian kemarin, "Eh Sakura sedang apa kau sendirian saja?" tanya Itachi yang kini berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, Itachi berlari menghampiri Sakura yang terdiam saat melihatnya

"Tidak hanya saja sekarang aku sedang tidak ada jam di kampus jadi aku pergi sendirian, Ino sedang kencan dengan pacarnya dan temanku yang lain ada jam," terang Sakura, Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura

"Karna kau sedang tidak sibuk, sebaiknya kau bantu aku memilih hadiah," ucap Itachi masuk ke sebuah toko, Sakura kenal toko ini baru saja kemarin ia ke toko ini dengan Sasuke saat kehujanan kemarin

"Memang siapa yang akan berulang tahun? Apa Bibi Mikoto? jika iya aku juga harus mencari hadiah," tanya Sakura berjalan di samping Itachi yang sedang sibuk memilih berbagai macam benda di etalase "Bukan, Ibu masih lama ulang tahunnya, ini untuk gadisku ia berulang tahun besok," ucap Itachi, Sakura mengingat-ingat tanggal berapa sekarang dan ia mengangguk mengerti

"Oooh, pacar Itachi-nii yang waktu itu Nii-san ceritakan, kalau tidak salah namanya Misa kan?" tanya Sakura

"Benar, kau pengingat yang baik Sakura, sekarang bantu aku mencari hadiah yang cocok untuknya," kata Itachi, "Tapi bertemu saja denganya aku belum pernah bagaimana aku tau hadiah yang cocok untuk dirinya?" tanya Sakura dengan heran, Itachi menoleh dan menjawab

"Misa itu orangnya cukup dewasa, mungkin jika bertemu denganya kau akan cocok denganya, maksudku sebagai kakak-adik, dan dia selalu tau apa yang kubutuhkan tapi aku tidak, pokoknya kau beri aku saran saja," ucap Itachi membuat Sakura mengangguk cepat.

Tapi ujung-ujungnya Itachi juga yang menentukan bukan karna hasil penilaian Sakura, Itachi mengambil benda yang sudah ia tentukan ke meja kasir "Tolong bungkus dengan kertas kado dan beri pita," kata Itachi

"Baik Itachi-san, pasti ini untuk hadiah Misa-chan kan?" tanya sang kasir sambil tersenyum jahil, setelah selesai dari toko tersebut mereka berdua keluar "Si kasir tadi kenalan kami berdua, kami sudah sering ke toko tersebut jadi mereka ingat kami," jelas Itachi sedang Sakura hanya mengangguk paham

"Mau kuantar sampai rumah Sakura?" tanya Itachi saat mereka berdua sudah berada di depan mobil Itachi

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin ke sebuah tempat, sampai jumpa Itachi-Nii!" ujar Sakura langsung saja lari dengan terbirit-birit, setelah lepas dari pandangan Itachi, Sakura berjalan pelan tak sadar dirinya melewati tempat latihan bela diri Tenten dan Neji, dan pas sekali banyak orang yang berjalan keluar dari tempat tersebut sepertinya latihan baru saja selesai, "Sakura!" panggil Tenten, melihat Sakura berhenti di depan tempatnya berlatih, sedang yang dipanggil tersenyum cerah sebagai balasanya

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang Tenten, sontak Tenten menoleh dan terlihatlah Neji Hyuuga yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil menggendong tas punggung sedang disampingnya ada Sasuke yang juga membawa tas, Neji menaikan sebelah alisnya maksud menunggu jawaban Tenten, seakan tersadar dari kekagetannya

"Ah, itu aku pulang dengan Sakura saja, dia ada di sana lihat!" tunjuk Tenten, mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke dan Neji menoleh bersamaan ke posisi dimana Sakura berada, Sasuke menaikan alisnya begitu juga dengan Neji.

"Baiklah jika begitu, jangan lupa nanti malam!" Tenten mengangguk mengerti, segera saja menghampiri Sakura yang masih diam di tempatnya semula "Kukira kau masih ada jam tadi." Tenten menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Sebenarnya kelasku berakhir 10 menit lebih lama dari kelasmu keluar, jadi wajar saja jika kau tidak melihatku, keluar dari kelas aku langsung kesini sih," ujar Tenten

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan perlahan

"Oh ya kenapa kau tidak bersama Ino atau Hinata?" tanya Tenten dengan heran,

"Aku tidak bertemu dengan Hinata hari ini, tapi kalau Ino saat aku keluar kelas ia pergi kencan dengan Sai, beruntunglah aku tadi saat ada Sai yang mau membantuku," cerita Sakura

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Tenten dengan penasaran

"Ino mengerjarku karna aku tidak mau memberitau dari mana aku mendapatkan ini." Sakura memamerkan gantungan hp barunya kepada Tenten

"Tentu saja, Kau membuatnya setengah mati penasaran Saku," ucap Tenten

"Habisnya jika aku beritau dia, pasti dia akan membeberkannya kesemua orang, Ino-kan ratu gosip sejak Smp," kata Sakura sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya karna kesal, Tenten terlihat bersimpati dengan nasib Sakura itu

"Coba kau ceritakan kepadaku, aku penasaran," ucap Tenten, Sakura mulai menceritakan kejadian secara garis besarnya kepada teman bercepol duanya ini.

"Kencan? Benarkah!" tanya Tenten saat Sakura selesai menceritakan pengalamanya kemarin

"Tidak bukan kencan, Bibi Mikoto memberiku dan Sasuke tiket itu saja, jika tidak mana mau aku pergi ke sana dengan dia, Bibi Mikoto itu pantang ku tolak kemaunya," ucap Sakura

Tenten memegangi perutnya

"Kita cari kedai Yuk!" ajak Tenten sedang Sakura tertawa

"Kau belum makan rupanya, dan ini sudah hampir Sore," ucap Sakura tapi ia tetap menemani Tenten untuk makan, karna dirinya sendiri juga belum makan sejak siang

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam kedai ramen Ichikaru yang tidak terlalu ramai saat ini namun kedua gadis tersebut menyipitkan matanya saat melihat kedua orang pemuda yang mereka kenali sedang sibuk makan ramen di sana

"Tenten, Sakura!" panggil Neji sambil melambaikan tanganya menyuruh kedua gadis tersebut ke meja tempat dirinya dan Sasuke makan ramen saat ini.

Dengan agak canggung Sakura dan Tenten duduk berhadapan dengan Neji dan Sasuke "Paman Ramenya 2 ," ucap Tenten

Beberapa saat setelah ramen milik Sakura dan Tenten hadir tidak ada yang membuka percakapan, Sasuke berniat membuka percakapan tapi tidak jadi karna "TEME!" panggil seseorang yang kita tau bernama Uzumaki Naruto dari pintu depan kedai ramen tersebut, disebelahnya berdirilah sosok wanita anggun yang mirip dengan Neji wanita tersebut bernama 'Hinata Hyuuga', Naruto menarik tangan Hinata menuju tempat semua teman-temanya berkumpul

"Paman ramennya 2!" ujar Naruto, yang di panggil mengangguk

"Jadi kalian berempat sedang kencan? _Double date_ rupanya, kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku dan Hinata-chan juga, kita-kan jadi bisa _tripple date_, Teme, Neji, Sakura, Tenten," ucap Naruto tidak sadar ada 3 tatapan super tajam yang diarahkan kepada si Uzumaki kita yang satu ini, siapa lagi jika bukan Neji, Sasuke dan Sakura, Tenten mengacuhkan ucapan Naruto sedang Hinata malah menundukan kepalanya karna malu dengan tingkah pacarnya yang berbicara dengan polosnya.

"Jika kau berbicara seperti itu lagi, mati kau Dobe," Sasuke mematahkan sumpit yang berada ditanganya

"Awas saja kau Naruto!" mata Sakura berkilat kesal

Sedang Neji malah memplototi Naruto dengan intensnya.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman," ujar Naruto dengan agak gemetaran,

"Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata pelan melihat Sosok Naruto yang saat ini menciut di bawah tatapan kedua teman dan 1 saudaranya ini.

.

.

.

TBC...

* * *

Note:

Dhezthy UchiAruno:

Semoga chap ini ngga sengebut chap yang kemarin, dan lebih memuaskan lagi untuk chap yang ini, dan makasih aku akan optimis dalam UN berserta ujian lainya!

Marukocan:

Yup Sasu punya pacar :) , makasih tapi urusan Real Lifenya belum kelar ini aku update karna besok libur :D

Febri Feven:

Ini udah lanjut,

mika:

menurutmu Konan itu pacarnya Sasuke, dan menurut aku itu bisa jadi :), lihat chap kedepanya aja

Makasih banget yang udah baca, Review dan sebagainya bahkan yang silent readerpun aku makasih banget,

maaf jika di chap ini kurang puas, tapi untukku selesai chap ini aja aku udah puas banget,

jika ada saran, kritikan silahkan...

Kotak Review menunggu untuk kalian ketik,

aku belum tau kapan up date lagi, tapi akan kuusahakan secepat dan sebaik mungkin chap depan muncul.

Terima kasih semuanya... :)

Salam

.

.

.

LovelyMina


End file.
